


О котах и демонах

by Iris_kella



Series: There is not only war in the grim dark future [2]
Category: Eisenhorn Series - Dan Abnett, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_kella/pseuds/Iris_kella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва окончена. Грегор победил, но полученные раны несовместимы с жизнью. А Черубаэль в этот день уже спасал его от смерти. Вопрос в том, продолжит ли он благое дело и что захочет взамен?</p><p>События фика начинаются там, где заканчивается книга. И да простит меня Дэн Абнетт!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Всё ещё на Гюль. Нежданная помощь.

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто в танке — это слэш. Все желающие поведать, что “ In the grim dark future, there is only war…” — идите читать канон и не надоедайте честным слаанешитам. Только читайте с оглядкой, ибо они и туда пробрались…
> 
> Картинки
> 
> Моя любимая: http://img0.reactor.cc/pics/comment/Warhammer-40000-Wh-Песочница-фэндомы-Эйзенхорн-1940400.jpeg  
> Ещё одна того же автора: http://img1.reactor.cc/pics/post/Warhammer-40000-Wh-Песочница-фэндомы-Эйзенхорн-2406901.jpeg  
> Полёт Эйзенхорна: http://img0.reactor.cc/pics/post/Warhammer-40000-фэндомы-Wh-Other-906404.jpeg

_Металлическое тело Понтиуса Гло забилось в конвульсиях, дернулось и сползло с края плиты вниз, в бездну, в черноту могилы короля демонов, позвякивая лезвиями накидки._  
Я сидел, привалившись спиной к стене гробницы, в луже медленно растекающейся крови, когда в темноте склепа загорелся огонек.  
Он приближался.  
Наконец Черубаэль завис надо мной. Его лицо, конечности и тело покрывали ужасные рубцы, ожоги и глубокие раны.  
Я поднял на него взгляд. Двигаться было очень тяжело. Кровь заливала глаза, наполняла мой рот.  
— Где демонхост Гло?  
— Его больше нет.  
— Понтиус утверждал, что он был сильнее тебя.  
— Ты и не представляешь, каким подлым я порой бываю,— хмыкнул Черубаэль.  
Страницы дьявольской книги уже превратились в кучки седого пепла, раскиданные по всей плите.  
— Мы здесь закончили?— спросил демонхост.  
— Да.  
Он нахмурился.  
— Итак, всё-таки мне придется тебя тащить,— вздохнул Черубаэль.  


Я промолчал. Не столько потому, что был согласен с таким положением вещей, сколько потому, что говорить было не о чем. Я умирал, и знал это. Даже если сейчас меня доставили бы в лучшее медучреждение Терры, вряд ли у меня был бы хоть один шанс. Идя сюда в этом жутком каркасе, я знал, что это — билет в один конец. Креция предупреждала меня, что даже если вернусь, полученные повреждения будут необратимы, а я, сверх того, что было, ухитрился получить ещё новые ранения. Так что моя смерть была лишь вопросом времени и, как вопрос решённый, уже перестала занимать меня.

Что меня на самом деле тревожило, так это то, что в мой последний час рядом находится демонхост, носящий тело Годвина Фишига, моего друга-предателя-и снова друга. Видеть лицо того, чьи ожидания не оправдал — злобная насмешка судьбы и одновременно — величайший её подарок. Мне было безумно жаль, что всё так получилось, но говорить было не о чем. Здесь было только тело, не душа. И когда демонхост наклонился, я протянул руку, пытаясь остановить его.

— Бес… полезно.

— А это мы ещё посмотрим.

Потом было тёмное, вязкое забытье, в которое я провалился почти с благодарностью, понимая, что судьба избавляет меня от последних мучений. Оно накатило тяжёлой волной, смывая с меня усталость и даря исстрадавшемуся телу тепло и покой, которых ему так не хватало в последнее время.

Ощущение тепла не оставило меня и по ту сторону сознания. «Не небытие, а прямо-таки парилка какая-то,— подумалось мне, — могли бы уж и попорядочнее что-нибудь устроить». Кто «мог», я как-то не задумывался. Не буду говорить, что ожидал узреть яркий свет и императора, распахивающего мне навстречу свои объятия, но то, что происходило, определённо не вписывалось ни в один известный вариант посмертия. Я лежал (или висел?) в каком-то тёмном помещении, и только слабое серебристое мерцание на его стенах указывало на то, что пространство всё-таки замкнутое. Это помещение почему-то ассоциировалось у меня с ловушкой или гробницей, а никак не с продолжением жизненного пути.

Следующим после зрения (которое в этой темноте всё равно не особенно помогало) вернулось обоняние. Лучше бы оно этого не делало: смесь гари, палёного мяса и свежей крови ни с чем нельзя перепутать, а окружавший меня мир пах именно ими, буквально заползая под череп тяжёлыми щупальцами, так и норовившими пробраться в пищевод и свернуться клубком где-нибудь в желудке. Потом я понял, что это был не запах, а моя собственная кровь, залившая горло, хлопьями запёкшаяся на языке и покрывшая коркой зубы. Рефлекторным движением я провёл языком по внешней поверхности зубов, и жестокий спазм скрутил мой желудок, но, кроме жёлчи и полупереваренной моей же крови, из него так ничего и не поднялось. Кое-как вытолкнув отвратительную жижу изо рта, я закашлялся. Горло саднило так, словно два десятка кошек безостановочно драли его несколько суток кряду. Плечи, грудь и живот словно сковало тяжёлым панцирем, не дающим вдохнуть лишний глоток воздуха и мгновенно взрывавшемся болью, стоило только попробовать это сделать. 

И жар. Почти невозможный жар, буквально плавящий правую сторону моего тела. Я попытался шевельнуть правой рукой, но неожиданно понял, что на ней в буквальном смысле этого слова кто-то лежит. Более того, этот кто-то перекинул через меня руку и ногу, удерживая меня на месте, и отчётливо прижимался губами к моей шее.

Я неуклюже заворочался, стремясь уйти из-под прикосновения.

— Не шевелись,— раздался в темноте голос Черубаэля.

Я удвоил усилия.

— Да тихо ты…— Он зашипел, неудачно повернувшись и потревожив собственные раны. — Я пытаюсь помочь.

— Что ты… делаешь? — я закашлялся. Рёбра тут же острой когтистой лапой сжали легкие, а рот снова наполнился кровью. На этот раз — свежей. 

— Спасаю твою жизнь. 

Упрямо сглотнув солёную жидкость и вдохнув воздух, я спросил:

— Ты умеешь лечить?

— Не совсем. Но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Насколько всё плохо? 

— Лучше, чем ты чувствуешь, но если не хочешь, чтобы я носил тебя на руках всю твою оставшуюся жизнь, не пытайся шевелиться. — Он бесцеремонно подгрёб меня под себя. 

На этот раз я не протестовал, даже когда он опустил голову и уткнулся носом мне в шею. Сейчас мне было практически всё равно. От прикосновений Черубаэля по телу разливалось приятное тепло, но я нашел в себе силы поинтересоваться:

— Где мы?

— В безопасности. На некоторое время.

Я слабо кивнул:

— Тогда я... еще посплю. И... спасибо.

Он ничего не ответил.

***

— Ты хорошо пахнешь, Грегор. Это провоцирует. — Тихий голос демонхоста вывел меня из той смеси реальности и забытья, в которой я пребывал в последнее время. Я прохрипел:

— Кровью и смертью?

— Именно.

Горячий шершавый язык длинным движением прошёлся вдоль моей шеи, а острые зубы ощутимо прикусили тяжело пульсирующую вену.

— Это уже не смешно. — Собравшись с силами, я попытался повернуть голову. — Прекрати.

— Так надо, прислушайся к себе.

Я последовал его совету. Не скажу, что у меня было много вариантов — сил хватало едва ли на то, чтобы дышать. Демонхост не врал — все точки соприкосновения с ним будто бы пульсировали энергией — тем самым, почти неприятным жаром, все, кроме одной — в месте прикосновения губ заворачивалась холодная воронка, к которой и сбегались все тянущиеся от тела Черубаэля тепловые волны.

— Что... ты...

— Я замкнул нас в один контур, теперь то, что лечит меня, также исцеляет и твоё тело. Но потери колоссальные. — Всё это он проговорил, едва отрывая губы от моей кожи. Получилось весьма двусмысленно.

Я горько хмыкнул:

— Надо полагать, трахаясь, ты бы был целителем...

Черубаэль фыркнул мне в шею:

— Заманчивое предложение, но сейчас ты в неподходящем состоянии. Не то чтобы мне был неинтересен секс с трупом, но в случае с тобой я предпочту некоторую добровольность полной безучастности. Так что — не сегодня.

— В случае со мной ты получишь по рогам прежде, чем ещё раз произнесешь «секс».

Черубаэль ничего не ответил, только плотнее прижал меня к себе, а я, за неимением лучших вариантов, снова тихо соскользнул в приветственно распахнувшую объятия тьму.

***

Третье пробуждение получилось наиболее информативным. Сил моих уже вполне хватало на осмысливание происходящего, чем я и занялся. Но как я ни вглядывался в окружающую темноту, ничего, кроме серебристых бликов, отмечающих границы занимаемого нами пространства, не обнаружил. Под вопросом было и то, как долго мы здесь находились. По моим расчётам получилось как минимум около полутора суток, что никак не вписывалось в план, разработанный нами с Гидеоном.

Под боком шевельнулся Черубаэль. Я вздрогнул: забыть об обнимающем тебя демоне — это уже не верх беспечности, это нечто, выходящее за грань понимания. Но рефлексировать по этому поводу было некогда, и я перешёл к необходимому:

— Где мы?

— Технически — нигде. Или точнее — никогда,— Черубаэль слегка сменил положение, приподнявшись надо мною на локте. Его кожа снова сияла ровным золотистым светом, наконец-то освещая пространство, размеры которого меня так интересовали. — Я воспользовался одним из местных лазов, и мы находимся во временном кармане Гюль. Не беспокойся, твой Рейвенор никуда без тебя не улетит.

За увиденным я едва не упустил смысл сказанного Черубаэлем. Вы вглядывались в черноту? Не ту, которая получается, когда вам завязывают глаза, а настоящую — глубокое небо, усыпанное мириадами звёзд, которые только оттеняют чёрный бархат бескрайнего космоса? Так и здесь — само «помещение» было небольшим, но стены… стены его были тем самым водоворотом тьмы, который можно разглядеть между звёзд, и они, раз попав в поле зрения, не отпускали взгляд, утягивая его в неведомые дали. Сконцентрировавшись на полученной информации, я всё-таки спросил:

— Как долго мы можем пробыть здесь? 

— Столетие, если понадобится, но, думаю, тебя интересуют более реальные сроки. — Черубаэль прищурился.

— Ты не можешь просто отнести меня к катеру?

— И не получить ничего взамен? Вот так просто?— искренне удивился демонхост. — Грегор, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Уже не знаю,— честно ответил я. В моей вселенной с демонхостами не торговались, им приказывали, но в моей вселенной демоны не спасали инквизиторов от неминуемой гибели без этого самого приказа, и тем более не спасали их практически в противовес сказанному. А именно это сделал Черубаэль, когда поддержал меня и не дал соскользнуть в провал, и позже — когда затащил в этот временной карман. И пускай его мотивация была пока что для меня загадкой, поступки говорили о многом. Поэтому вместо прямого приказа я спросил:

— И чего же — в разумных пределах — ты хочешь? 

Демонхост потянулся, что выразилось в явном скольжении вдоль моего тела, и как-то совершенно по-хозяйски устроил руку на моих рёбрах. 

— М-м-м, дай подумать... поцелуй?

Этот новый вариант Черубаэля несколько озадачил меня. До сегодняшнего дня он не проявлял подобного рода заинтересованности ни в отношении кого другого из окружающих, ни, тем более, в отношении меня. Тем временем он зачарованно уставился на мои губы — разбитые и покрытые струпьями, они, несомненно, являли собою весьма приятное для него зрелище.

— Укушу,— не задумываясь, среагировал я.

— Отлично! — обрадовался демонхост,— с ролевыми играми даже интереснее! — И придвинулся ещё ближе, практически прикасаясь к моим губам своими. — Эй, так не честно!

Накатившая тьма избавила меня от позорной капитуляции.


	2. Причины и следствия. Пора выбираться.

Не то чтобы я планировал целоваться с Черубаэлем, но, во-первых, в сложившихся обстоятельствах бежать от него мне было некуда, а во-вторых, я подозревал, что если начну раздавать ему приказы, это убьёт меня вернее, чем попадание разрывного болта в голову.

Вновь проснувшись и не обнаружив в демонхосте желания продолжать вчерашний диалог, я принялся размышлять. Демон торговался. Но требовал, по сути, сущую мелочь (пусть и весьма необычную). А значит… значит, он хотел убраться отсюда вместе со мной. В любом качестве. В его добрые намерения, как и во внезапную любвеобильность, я не верил, а, следовательно, существовало материальное объяснение. 

Итак. Начнём с самого начала. Моя смерть теоретически должна была освободить его. Ещё две недели тому назад на борту «Иссина» он готов был убить меня — и едва не преуспел в этом. Так с чего вдруг он спас меня, когда мог просто полюбоваться на мою кончину? Что изменилось? Почему Черубаэля сейчас настолько заботит вопрос моего выживания?

Не потому ли… что оное — залог его собственного благополучия? Гюль была построена как гробница для демона, а вся штука с демонами в том, что они не умирают окончательно, и если когда-нибудь воскресают, то являются отнюдь не как воплощение всех мыслимых добродетелей. И значит, Гюль — не просто памятник. Это огромная ловушка для большого злого демона, убитого в незапамятные времена. Если я умру здесь, Черубаэль… что?

Вероятное всего, он будет так же отрезан от окружающей вселенной, как и раньше, и, возможно, даже не сможет освободиться от навязанного ему тела. Это в лучшем случае. Потому что в худшем он — связанный и «готовый к употреблению» — попадет в лапы некоей весьма неприятной сущности. А вот от следующей мысли меня прошиб холодный пот. Ловушка, способная удержать демона, может сработать и на псайкере, ведь так? И весьма вероятно, что я сейчас должен быть заинтересован в сотрудничестве с Черубаэлем не менее, чем он — озабочен моим выживанием.

Итак, мои размышления подвели меня к весьма логичному выводу. Насколько он был верным — покажет время, а сейчас я шевельнулся, привлекая к себе внимание демонхоста:

— Ты так и не сказал, сколько времени мы проведём здесь, прежде чем сможем выбраться. По каким критериям ты оцениваешь моё состояние?

— Тебе это не понравится.

— Мне и происходящее не нравится, но я не жалуюсь.

— Я заметил. — Демонхост сосредоточенно всмотрелся мне в глаза. — Пожалуй, ещё рано. Ты обязательно это почувствуешь, Грегор.

То, как он произнёс моё имя, слегка нервировало. Возможно, я был неправ, но раньше в его исполнении оно не звучало так… раскатисто. Засыпать на этот раз не хотелось, и я решил продолжить расспросы.

— Объясни мне природу своего лечения, которое не совсем лечение.

Черубаэль сделал вид, что задумался.

— Вылечить окончательно я тебя не могу. Только удержать в определённом состоянии. Всё остальное делает твой организм. Так что сейчас мы ждём, пока он немного подлатает себя, чтобы доставить тебя живым на корабль.

— Это можно как-то ускорить?

— Ты серьезно? — Черубаэль даже заглянул мне в глаза. — Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе о ритуале, при помощи которого можно тянуть из меня силы?!

— То есть, ритуал есть, — уловил я основную мысль. — Но ты ведь и так помогаешь мне. Почему бы не зайти дальше?

— О, — промурлыкал демонхост, — «дальше» мы зайдем, даже не сомневайся в этом!

Я проигнорировал эту провокацию. Демонхост развлекался, но я не обязан был поддерживать его шутки. Вместо этого я как можно более будничным тоном спросил:

— Ты ведь попытаешься убить меня? Как только мы доберемся до любой обжитой системы? 

Судя по всему, вопрос был внезапным.

— С чего ты взял? — он был сама искренность.

— С того, что сейчас я тебе ОЧЕНЬ нужен. А потом, когда мы уберемся с Гюль...

— И не надейся, — Черубаэль шевельнулся, плотнее укутывая меня своим телом. — Теперь ты мой, Грегор. Больше, чем можешь себе представить, и я снова не хочу убивать тебя.

— Как кот — мышь,— хмыкнул я.

— Приблизительно. Только в нашем случае игра может растянуться очень, очень надолго.

Меня передернуло. Внимание Черубаэля было сложнее переносить, чем его же ненависть. Ненависть была понятна и естественна. Внимание и забота — нет. Но отвечать на последний выпад я не стал. Тепло, исходившее от Черубаэля, уютным коконом укутало тело, заставляя его расслабиться. Боль отступила, давая возможность дышать полной грудью, и это было настолько прекрасно, что на некоторое время застило все другие ощущения. И впервые за долгое время я не провалился в небытие, а по-настоящему заснул.

***

Проснувшись и снова не почувствовав боли, я понял, что как никогда остро ощущаю присутствие демона — и ногу, лежащую поверх моих, и прикосновение руки к моему животу, и губы, прикасающиеся к шее.

— Не спится? — я почувствовал, как по коже в месте прикосновения губ бегут мурашки. Что ужасно, я не ощущал всё происходящее как отвратительное, всё больше чувствуя, как по телу растекается жар.

— Пора выбираться отсюда, — прохрипел я, пытаясь скинуть с себя руку демона и кляня собственное тело, устроившее полноценную диверсию.

— Возможно. — Черубаэль бесцеремонно провел ладонью по моему боку,— Что чувствуешь, Грегор? Хочешь меня? 

— Нет! — я сказал это слишком поспешно, и глаза демона заискрились весельем, чего не было с ним довольно давно.

— Либо ты врешь, что делает тебя очень... плохим... мальчиком, либо не врешь, и мы продолжаем нашу забаву, — он царапнул мой бок ногтями. — Что выбираешь?

Продолжать я не хотел.

— Я — не хочу. Я не понимаю, почему...

— А должен. Подумай, к какому божеству ты обратился за помощью?

Дрожь пробежала по моему телу, и на этот раз в ней не было ничего приятного. А Черубаэль вдруг решил продолжить лекцию.

— Это нельзя назвать лечением. Скорее — просто снабжением энергией для определенных целей. Если бы ты стремился к ним, оно бы шло быстрее, но ты не хочешь. Где-то там,— он наконец убрал руку с моего бока, чтобы опустить палец мне на лоб. — Если бы твоё тело и душа принадлежали моему князю, было бы проще, а так,— он пожал плечами,— ты довольствуешься крохами. Но ты, как никогда, прав. Нам действительно пора выбираться. Мне понадобится твоя кровь, — он, словно извиняясь, взглянул на меня. — Понимаю, что её и так немного, но без нее мы не выйдем отсюда. 

Я протянул руку:

— Режь.

— Зачем? — удивился Черубаэль,— всё проще. 

Он сложил ладонь ковшиком и подвёл под рану на моём боку. Из неё тут же плеснуло горячим. Щедрым жестом демонхост взмахнул в направлении нависавшей над нами стены, потом принялся вычерчивать узоры, размазывая упавшие на неё капли.

— Готов? — поинтересовался он. 

Не успел я кивнуть, как стена, замерцав, растворилась в воздухе. А Черубаэль, подхватив меня под руки, ринулся вперёд и вверх. Клубы дыма, застилавшие всё обозримое пространство, тут же вынудили меня закашляться, а на глаза набежали слезы. Поднявшись повыше, Черубаэль безошибочно направился к десантному катеру, к которому подтягивались остальные члены нашего отряда.

***

Дальше я снова потерял сознание. Очнулся я уже в медблоке «Потаённого света», подключенный к аппаратам жизнеобеспечения. Креция и Антрибас ожесточенно спорили о чём-то между собой, а на переднем плане уверенно маячил Черубаэль. Глаза его были пусты и безжизненны, и чем-то он до забавности напоминал привязанный к забору воздушный шарик. Возможно, тем, что будучи отодвинут кем-то из персонала или сервитором, упорно возвращался на то же место.

— Он очнулся,— знакомый голос привлёк мое внимание. Повернув голову, я разглядел Гидеона Рейвенора. Заметив мой взгляд, он широко улыбнулся: — Ну наконец-то! 

— Что... случилось? — прохрипел я.

— Что и следовало ожидать, — ответила приблизившаяся с другой стороны Креция, — то, что ты выжил — уже чудо, Грегор.

— Я...— я закашлялся,— и не планировал. Извини, что так получилось. 

— Вот ещё! — фыркнула она. — Если бы не твое состояние, я бы отвесила тебе подзатыльник, так и знай!

— Грегор, если тебе не сложно,— прервал нашу идиллию Гидеон,— прикажи своему демонхосту находиться... где-нибудь не здесь. Ты, видимо, переборщил с последним заклинанием подчинения. Удивляюсь, как он вообще был тебе полезен при такой неторопливости суждений.

Я перевел взгляд на Черубаэля, глаза которого по-прежнему напоминали два блюдца.

— Черубаэль, отправляйся в мою каюту и жди дальнейших распоряжений. 

Даже не моргнув, демонхост развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и направился к выходу.

— И не смей ничего ломать! — крикнул я вдогонку. — Открывай и закрывай двери!

Плечи Черубаэля разочарованно поникли, но двери перед ним послушно распахнулись.


	3. Вторая попытка. Из двух зол

— Гре-егор... Гре-егор... — я открыл глаза. В помещении было темно — только поблёскивали какие-то датчики да ровным светом горел небольшой монитор. Креция тихо дремала в кресле, больше никого здесь не было.

Спать хотелось неимоверно. После обследования, учинённого Крецией, прерываемого самым настоящим допросом от Гидеона, устал бы и вполне здоровый человек. А по моим ощущениям, меня и живым-то назвать можно было только наполовину: вся нижняя часть тела была абсолютно неподвижна. Креция говорила, что какие-то импульсы ещё доходят, но заметить их можно только на оборудовании, и, скорее всего, это — затухающий процесс, но она всё равно не могла не пытаться что-то сделать. В результате я был исколот иголками, облеплен датчиками и смиренно ждал её вердикта, понимая, что ноги — это далеко не худшее, чем можно было пожертвовать. В конце концов, у меня перед глазами был пример, достойный подражания: Гидеон, заключённый в силовое поле гравикресла, был куда лучшим инквизитором, чем многие из тех, кто передвигался на своих двоих.

— Грегор! — я вздрогнул: голос Черубаэля прозвучал прямо у меня в голове, вырывая из сладкой дрёмы.

— Что, не мог просто присниться?— сердито подумал я.

— Чтобы ты потом объяснял, почему разговариваешь со мной во сне? После такого тебя даже твой ученик сдаст. Или сам прирежет. Во избежание.

— Кстати, а почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю? — Я прикрыл глаза.— Ты не слышал о теории, согласно которой здоровый сон...

— Может перейти в не менее здоровую смерть, — закончил демонхост.— Ты должен знать, что если останешься на этих приборах, будешь как твой любимый ученик.

— Невероятно сильным псайкером? — мрачно пошутил я, хотя куда он клонит, уже понимал.

— Почти. Главное — будешь, как он, всюду летать на личном транспорте. И я сейчас не о «Потаённом свете» говорю.

— Ничего. У меня всегда есть ты, — я ухмыльнулся. 

— И-го-го, — сказал в ответ демон. И, помолчав, добавил: — Нет.

— Так что ты предлагаешь?

— Помнишь, я о ритуале говорил? Либо тебя ко мне, либо меня — к тебе. Выбирай.

***

Несколько часов под моим руководством сервитор вычерчивал на полу каюты две декаграммы, соприкасающиеся парами соседних вершин. Ради этого дела я даже перебрался в одно из запасных гравикресел Гидеона. Последний, наблюдая за всем этим безобразием, только поинтересовался:

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

— Нет, — я был честен, — не уверен, но я знаю, что не сработает это, — я указал на собственное тело, — так, Креция?

Она досадливо поджала губы и кивнула:

— К сожалению, происходит именно то, о чём я говорила. Здесь ли, или в лучшем медучреждении Терры, исход будет один — тело постепенно утратит контроль над своими функциями. То, что ты еще жив — уже чудо, Грегор. 

— Вот видишь, — я взмахнул рукой, — вариантов не так уж много. Либо это, либо ничего. 

— Твои суждения ещё ни разу не подводили тебя, — Гидеон вздохнул, — и... мы с тобой настолько далеко зашли, что я не вижу большой беды в... подобном. — Он кивнул в сторону зависшего в воздухе Черубаэля. — Надеюсь, это достаточно безопасно.

— Именно поэтому вас здесь не будет, — я кивнул на ряд рун, запечатывающих двери изнутри.

Когда все было закончено, я направил кресло в центр одной декаграммы, а во вторую послушно вплыл Черубаэль. 

— Надеюсь, это сработает, — проговорил Гидеон, буквально выталкивая за двери сомневающуюся Крецию. — Но, должен предупредить, если...

— Ты обнаружишь, что я поддался варпу, ты уничтожишь меня, — закончил я неудобную для него речь. — Я доверяю тебе именно потому, что знаю: в случае чего ты не будешь колебаться, и… 

Я запнулся, припомнив, кому именно говорил подобное. Черубаэль, пользуясь тем, что висит к Рейвенору спиной, злорадно оскалился. Когда двери захлопнулись и по ним метнулось пламя, подсвечивающее символы и заставляющее их соединиться в единый узор, он медленно двинулся в моём направлении:  
— Быстро ты... — улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он натолкнулся на препятствие. — Не понимаю, Грегор. Что...

— Все ты понимаешь, Черубаэль, — я нехорошо улыбнулся. — Я всё так же не доверяю тебе, так что внёс в наш план небольшие изменения.

И я произнёс заклинание, заставляющее систему работать.

— Ты как-то странно трактуешь слово «наш», — Черубаэль вздрогнул и медленно двинулся в центр своей декаграммы. Разочарование, написанное на его лице, было буквально осязаемым. — Всё можно было сделать проще, — проговорил он, прежде чем развёл руки, заставляя нездешнее пламя плясать на кончиках пальцев. 

Руны, обрамлявшие вторую декаграмму, вспыхнули красно-фиолетовым пламенем, впитывая энергию, льющуюся с рук демона, потом это пламя перекинулось на мою часть, и, поднявшись вверх, сформировало светящийся шар, зависший над моей головой. Тонкие разряды ударили вниз, ныряя в моё тело. В месте соприкосновения я чувствовал лёгкое покалывание, буквально толкавшее блаженно расслабиться, принимая даримые силы.

Переведя взгляд на Черубаэля, я почувствовал неладное. Демон застыл в неестественной позе, насколько вообще таковая могла быть у такого, как он: руки его практически вывернулись из суставов, зайдя за спину, голова была запрокинута настолько, что, казалось, одно неверное движение — и шея будет сломана, а ноги, наоборот, вытянулись в струнку, так, что он касался кончиками пальцев пола, словно только что поднялся на цыпочки. Низкий гортанный стон прокатился по помещению. И я вздрогнул. В нём не было ничего от боли, лишь чистое, незамутненное удовольствие. 

Только этого мне не хватало. Новый стон вывел меня из оцепенения. Впрочем, прервать происходящее до определенного момента я бы всё равно не смог, как бы ни хотел, так что мне оставалось только наблюдать. Там временем разбегающиеся по телу молнии завладели моим вниманием не меньше, чем до этого Черубаэль. Они определенно не были неприятными, более того, интенсивность их воздействия всё нарастала, обещая со временем поглотить меня полностью. 

— Что... за, — понимая, что всё-таки попался, я попытался разрушить собственное заклинание, но было поздно — по телу разлился жар вполне определенного рода, вырывающий из моих рук любой контроль над телом. Оставалось только радоваться, что видеонаблюдение за помещением было невозможно.

Это длилось долго — пожалуй, ничего подобного я не испытывал за всю свою жизнь. Тело не подчинялось мне: то билось в экстазе, то отключалось, посылая меня в блаженное небытие, то проваливалось в сон, полный хлещущих энергетических разрядов, на фоне которых маячил Черубаэль, который, правда, приближаться не рисковал, видимо, справедливо полагая, что будет бит. Потом я «просыпался», и всё шло по новому кругу. Каждая клеточка во мне вопила, пронизанная энергией невозможной мощи, каждый нерв был натянут, словно струна, посылая в мозг импульсы блаженства. Я словно застрял в тех последних мгновениях, когда всё существо подчинено лишь одному — предшествующему разрядке — желанию, а вся вселенная ужалась до размеров ослепительной точки где-то перед глазами и движется, движется, движется вместе с тобой в единственно возможном сейчас ритме. Одновременно с этим тело падало в водоворот оглушительного финала, всё больше погружаясь в сонную, давящую истому, из которой, казалось, уже не будет никакого возврата. 

Я не понял, когда именно всё закончилось. Просто в какой-то момент осознал, что тело вновь подчиняется мне, а пляшущие перед глазами сполохи — ни что иное, как разряды, бегущие по телу демонхоста. Руки и ноги были ватными, всё тело ломило — болели даже те мышцы, о существовании которых я за две сотни лет своей жизни не подозревал, пот стекал вниз по телу, повинуясь гравитации, и оставлял по себе абсолютно непередаваемое ощущение — смесь липкости и стянутости, словно сквозь поры кожи проступила сама кровь. Проведя руками по лицу и присмотревшись, я убедился, что эти ощущения — лишь плод моего разбушевавшегося воображения. 

Плотнее уцепившись за подлокотники, я подтянулся, сердито вглядываясь в лицо Черубаэля. Этот гад злорадно оскалился, выдавая свою полную осведомленность в произошедшем. 

— Ты! — прохрипел я, усаживаясь окончательно. — Ты знал, что заклинание подействует именно так! И ни словом...

Он ухмыльнулся ещё шире, хотя, казалось, дальше было некуда.

— Главное, что оно подействовало так, как нужно, — он кивком указал на мои ноги, которые я к этому моменту успел спустить с подножки, — а остальное, уж извини, МОЯ страховка. Эй, ты куда?!

Я уже практически сполз на пол.

— Ты ещё не...

Я упал. Ноги, такие послушные в гравикресле, подогнулись, неспособные удержать мой вес. Черубаэль подплыл ко мне, не сдерживаемый более выгоревшими символами, и со вздохом вернул меня обратно. 

— Похоже, это входит у меня в привычку. 

Я молча врезал ему в челюсть. С руками, в отличие от ног, у меня был полный порядок. Демонхост медленно, словно наслаждаясь, облизнул разбитую губу:

— Грегор-Грегор, такая демонстрация эмоций тебе не к лицу. Где твоя благодарность?

— Ты не мог предупредить? — голос мой звучал как-то по-детски обижено, и если это заметил я, то, подозреваю, у демонхоста тоже получилось.

— А ты не мог догадаться? — прищурился Черубаэль. — Ты ведь отлично помнишь, кому я служу. Ты должен помнить, что и как происходило на Гюль... Скажи, ты действительно настолько глуп или просто удачно прикидываешься? Как именно, ты думал, будет работать заклинание, в десятки раз сильнее нашей связи там? 

— Я не думал...

— Пожалуй, на этом и остановимся, — резко оборвал меня он. — Ты получил, что хотел, я — частично получил, пусть это и не входило в твои планы. Возможно, это заставит тебя быть честнее со мной. — Он обернулся ко мне спиной.

Кажется, я его чем-то обидел. Сама по себе эта мысль была довольно странной — заботиться о чувствах демона явно не было моим жизненным приоритетом. Но вот то, что он предлагал мне быть честнее...


	4. Снова в строю. Путешествие продолжается.

Протянув руку к комм-линку, я нажал кнопку:

— На связи!

— Отлично! — послышался голос Гидеона. — Мы уже начали волноваться.

— Всё прошло, как и было запланировано. 

Где-то на заднем плане хрюкнул Черубаэль. Я же продолжил:

— Но, несмотря на наши предположения, демонхост ни капли не ослаблен, что можно считать как хорошим, так и дурным знаком. Убить двух зайцев не получится — ослабить демона таким путём невозможно.

— Считай дурным, — возразил Гидеон. — Лечить людей — тоже. Пока ты был занят, я пересмотрел всё в комплексе. Ты — уникальный случай. 

— С чего ты взял? — Я насторожился.

— Ритуал возможен исключительно при добровольном участии демона.

Я перевёл взгляд на Черубаэля, уже успевшего обернуться ко мне и застывшего с привычным пустым выражением на лице. А Гидеон продолжил:

— Черубаэль — в отношении тебя — странное создание. Он уже спасал твою жизнь, идя наперекор воле хозяина, или, точнее, думал, что спасает... Но на твоём месте я бы задумался.

— Когда он спасал меня, он верил, что когда-нибудь я освобожу его из-под власти Квиксоса.

— Тогда тебе тем более стоит задуматься, что происходит сейчас.

***

Обследовав меня, Креция сообщила, что в аугметических модулях я больше не нуждаюсь, а, следовательно, могу прощаться со ставшими уже почти привычными имплантами.

— Думаю, ещё один сеанс — и будешь, как новенький, — добавила она.— Мне здесь больше нечего делать.

Я покачал головой:

— Ещё одного сеанса не будет.

— Тогда тебя ждёт гравикресло и довольно нудное восстановление, но через год - полтора всё придет в норму, — она побарабанила пальцами по столу. — Это было настолько неприятно?

Меня передёрнуло:

— Нет. И да. Не хочу призывать варп лишний раз.

— Год жизни за три дня? Оно того не стоит? — Теперь её брови поползли вверх.

— Не стоит. Я получил достаточно. Больше, чем любой другой мог бы.

Оказывается, я провёл вместе с Черубаэлем целых три дня. Три дня, за которые кто-то другой наверняка готов был бы отдать душу — свою и пачку чужих в придачу. Там, в декаграммах, я не чувствовал течения времени, но готов был поклясться, что всё происходило быстрее. Хорошо, что информация, полученная Гидеоном, не толкнёт его на дальнейшее исследование этого феномена. Потому что рассказывать кому-либо об этом опыте я не собирался до конца своих дней.

***

Наше совместное приключение заканчивалось. Добравшись до обжитой части вселенной, мы обнаружили, что Голеш Хелдан пережил гобель «Иссина» у Иеганды: его телохранители отрубили ему ногу, чтобы вытащить из разрушающегося корабля. Он обгорел и вряд ли когда-нибудь придёт в норму и вернется в строй, но за прошедшее время, думаю, успел наговорить о моей связи с демоном достаточно, чтобы любой уважающий себя инквизитор посчитал бы своим долгом убить меня, как я когда-то уничтожил Квиксоса.  
Прощались мы на взлётной палубе «Потаённого света».

— Не нравится мне это, — Гидеон сжимал и разжимал кулаки, явно не придя в согласие с самим собой, — оставить тебя здесь, с демоном, и не сообщать ничего твоей команде... 

Я вздохнул.

— Тому, что ОСТАЛОСЬ от моей команды. Я слишком многих потерял.

— Это я как раз понимаю. Но... демон? — он кивнул в сторону маячившего рядом со мной Черубаэля, облачённого в длинную рясу, и на этот раз для разнообразия стоящего на палубе.

— А что — демон? — я как мог беззаботно пожал плечами. Из-за кресла получилось несколько смазано. Невольно я улыбнулся, представив, как мы с Гидеоном выглядим со стороны — два битых жизнью тела, перемещающихся посредством техники. Проследив за моим взглядом, Гидеон только качнул головой:

— Это временно, Грегор. Я надеюсь в скором времени получить от тебя весточку.

— Непременно, — с легким сердцем соврал я.

***

Катер доставил нас на местный космодром и взмыл вверх. Проведя его взглядом, Черубаэль поинтересовался:

— В город?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — я шевельнул плечами. — На другой корабль. 

Орбиту этой планеты мы покинули едва ли не быстрее, чем отчалил корабль Рейвенора. Разумеется, мы были довольно заметной парой, и при желании нас вполне можно было отследить, но в наличии такового у моего ученика я сомневался, а к тому времени, как сюда доберутся ищейки инквизиции, будет поздно. 

На следующий корабль мы поднялись уже в совершенно другом облике. Во-первых, я шёл на своих двоих. Гравикресло было оставлено ещё на предыдущем корабле — в качестве груза его должны были доставить в одну из резиденций Гидеона. Доверие доверием, но рисковать и тащить за собой вещь, которую можно отследить, я был не намерен. Во-вторых, благодаря стараниям Черубаэля я избавился от нескольких — самых заметных —шрамов, да и выглядел менее потрёпанным, чем был на самом деле. Разумеется, всё это имело свою цену, но я уже настолько привык к демонхосту, проводящему ночь в моей постели, что практически не замечал его. В-третьих, у меня начали отрастать волосы, что, помимо явной пользы, было весьма приятно, и пускай сейчас это был короткий чёрный ёжик, начало было положено.

Черубаэль же по собственному почину изменил внешность на ту, что проносил до этого более сотни лет. Я пока не решил, как отношусь к этому. С одной стороны, видеть рядом Годвина Фишига было довольно сложно, и поэтому подобное изменение вполне можно было считать одолжением. С другой — безупречные тонкие черты лица в сочетании с гладкой, покрытой золотистым загаром кожей, теперь привлекали к нему (и, соответственно, к нам) нежелательное внимание. Глаза он оставил человеческими, что лично для меня делало его облик непривычным, но так и не отказался от рудиментарных рожек, которые, впрочем, можно было с лёгкостью выдать за модные здесь импланты-трансдермалы. 

Помимо прочего, я приобрел местную одежду, заставив Черубаэля сменить рясу на брюки и рубашку. Брюки ему не понравились.

— Представь, что ты — человек, — щедро предложил я, — вы, демоны, зачем-то же всё время стремитесь обрести плоть?

— Плоть, а не прилагающиеся к ней неприятности! Как вы в этом передвигаетесь?! — Черубаэль с ненавистью воззрился на брюки и лёгкие ботинки. — Оно жмёт! И натирает!

— Неженка! — фыркнул я.— Погоди, я еще тебя галстук повязывать научу, — я достал модную здесь узкую полоску ткани и примерился к его шее.

— Эй, кто поверит, что я свободный человек, если ты затянешь у меня на шее эту удавку?

— Все. Люди носят её добровольно.

— Чем больше я узнаю о вашем обществе и его глупых ограничениях, Грегор, тем меньше мне здесь нравится. Может, оставим всё как было? 

— «Как было» не получится, сейчас нам надо максимально затеряться в толпе.


	5. Неприятные размышления. Дознаватель.

«Фалькон» был большим. Именно таким, каким и должен быть корабль, рассчитанный на долгие месяцы перелёта. Два десятка палуб, включая обзорные, каюты разного класса, рестораны, магазины, кафе, одним словом — целый город. Я взял лучшее из того, что можно было получить перед самым отлётом. Не люкс, конечно, но две спальни, гостиная, прихожая, столовая и кабинет более чем соответствовали моим целям. Что удивительно, я почти не был разочарован. Кое-где в мебели даже проглядывало дерево, а ткани не были сплошь синтетическими. Впрочем, если бы мне пришлось сейчас убираться с планеты, расстелив спальный мешок на палубе десантного катера, я бы всё равно не отказался. Скорость сейчас была нашим наибольшим преимуществом.

— Зачем нам вторая комната с кроватью? — поинтересовался демонхост, изучив предоставленные нам помещения. — Грегор, мы собирается включить кого-то в нашу дружную семью?

Я пожал плечами и опустился в удобное на вид кресло. 

— Затем, что иначе мы будем выглядеть, как пара извращенцев, и привлекать внимание. Но если ты скучаешь по контейнеру…

— Да, а так, — Черубаэль обвел комнаты рукой, игнорируя моё замечание, — мы выглядим как пара не извращенцев.

В его словах была доля истины, особенно если учесть, что сейчас я нуждался в его поддержке, и ночи мы с ним проводили в одной постели. Но происходящее за закрытыми дверями было личным делом каждого, в то время как устройство кают наверняка было известно любому члену экипажа, а оказаться в «номере для новобрачных» вместе с Черубаэлем я не хотел. 

Первые несколько недель полёта прошли вполне спокойно и довольно однообразно. Моё обычное утро начиналось с отчетливой команды "Вон!", которую Черубаэль незамедлительно выполнял, исчезая из моего поля зрения прежде, чем я успевал открыть глаза. Ещё минут десять уходило на то, чтобы объяснить телу, что тяжёлое, туманящее голову желание — абсолютно несущественно. Потом требовалось собраться с силами и перебраться в столовую. Завтрак к условленному времени доставлялся местными сервиторами, что было весьма удобно. Далее я снова отправлялся в кровать и оставался там уже в гордом одиночестве. Несмотря на несомненную полезность Черубаэля, находится с ним в постели «в здравом уме и трезвой памяти» было теперь довольно сложно.

Демонхост не облегчал ситуацию, исправно проверяя на прочность столь тщательно выстроенные мною границы. Однажды он даже предложил переделать его тело в женское. А я, не иначе как в состоянии помешательства, на миг над этим задумался — одно дело ночевать рядом с мужиком, другое — делить жизненное пространство с демонеткой. Но быстро пришёл в себя, осознавая, что внутри любой «шкурки» так или иначе будет именно Черубаэль, а значит… значит, всё будет по-прежнему.

Над тем, что наши отношения уже изменились окончательно и бесповоротно, я предпочитал не задумываться. Но если раньше демон входил в число тех, на кого я тратил неограниченное количество времени просто в силу того, что он мог являться мне во сне, то теперь количество этих немногих сократилось до нуля, а он сам присутствовал рядом во плоти и всеми правдами и неправдами требовал моего внимания. Подозреваю, дело было не столько в сексе, сколько хоть в каком-нибудь развлечении. 

Демонхост скучал, и то, что меня это заботило, тревожило меня больше, чем его постоянные приставания. В самом деле, раньше меня совершенно не интересовало, о чём он думал и думал ли вообще. Сейчас же, когда изо всей моей команды остался он один — одновременно и напоминание, и упрёк, — я против собственной воли думал о нём как о соратнике, а не как об инструменте. 

Итак, мне следовало найти ему занятие, причём такое, в котором он не заподозрил бы желание выдворить его из каюты. А таковое росло во мне всё больше с каждым днём.

***

— Баэль, тебе не надоело? — поинтересовался я у демонхоста, который, пользуясь отсутствием прямого приказа, снова пробрался ко мне в спальню.

За прошедшие недели Черубаэль «очеловечился» ещё больше. В основном это выражалось в том, что он больше не пытался сжечь надетую на него одежду и перестал передвигаться своим излюбленным образом, спустившись ногами на грешную палубу, что не мешало ему «усаживаться» на воздух в любом удобном и неудобном месте. Но на фоне того, что он так и не отрастил когти, удовольствовавшись длинными заострёнными ногтями, и не попытался изменить зубы, это было сущей мелочью. Правда, последние были у него слишком ровными и белыми — слишком человеческими, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Зато эти самые «не-изменения» натолкнули меня на весьма занятную мысль.

— Ты чего-то хотел, Грегор? — поинтересовался мой личный демон так, словно я оторвал его от чего-то важного, а не от пристального разглядывания одного полумёртвого инквизитора.

— Просто хотел бы отметить, что бдение возле моего ложа не входит в круг твоих обязанностей, — я отложил в сторону планшет. Свежая сводка новостей от астропатов исчерпала себя, практически не начавшись. 

— Ну да, — он хмыкнул. — А вдруг ты решишь преставиться? И кто-то заберёт тебя без моего ведома?

— Ты уже пообещал кому-то мою душу? — я шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. — А моим мнением на этот счет не поинтересуешься?

Черубаэль, до этого удобно развалившийся в воздухе, закинув ногу за ногу, выгнулся назад, словно потягиваясь:

— Не был бы ты псайкером, возможно, и да, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах... Не хочу упускать свой шанс на взаимность, — он вернулся в прежнее положение и даже побарабанил пальцами по воображаемому подлокотнику.

— Не будет тебе взаимности, не надейся, — я смотрел на него, прикидывая, не спешу ли со своим предложением. Привычка зависать в воздухе в «человеческие» вписывалась весьма слабо. Но, с другой стороны, это должно было избавить меня на некоторое время от его присутствия.

— А как же острое чувство благодарности? — демонхост широко ухмыльнулся. — Тем более, что ты пока не видишь всей перспективы. Не думаешь, что альтернатива мне будет слишком уж... зубастой? — Он продемонстрировал двойной ряд зубов. — Кстати, «душа» — очень странный термин. Я предпочитаю «сущность». 

— Сам ты… сущность. Вам, демонам, всё равно не понять.

— Как скажешь, — он поднялся. — Если буду нужен — зови, — и развернулся к дверям, всем своим видом изображая обиженную добродетель.

— Так я уже позвал.

— Неужели? — он заинтересованно обернулся. — Наконец-то позволишь скрасить твоё одиночество?

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся я. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы спуститься на нижние уровни корабля и кое с кем там пообщаться?

— Насколько тесно? — деловито осведомился Черубаэль.

— Без убийств. 

Он кивнул.

— И без пыток.

— Это уже не так весело, Грегор.

— Тогда можешь дальше скучать. Конечно, дознаватель из тебя аховый, — я смерил его взглядом, — ты, вероятно, даже пройти по кораблю, не привлекая внимания, не сможешь, но раз тебе не интересно…

Черубаэлю было интересно. Несколько дней он пропадал на нижних палубах, являясь «домой» только к корабельному вечеру, и эти дни были самыми спокойными за прошедшее время. Озаботившись подключением к внутренней командной сети «Фалькона», я следил за новостями, но никаких известий о шокирующих убийствах или чём-то подобном не обнаружил. Зато я засёк весьма занятные переговоры, которые от внимания команды явно ускользнули.


	6. Кольцо сжимается. Игра в человека.

Переговоры напрямую касались места нашего назначения, а именно — 4590-L, более известной как Кольцо Миров. Именно туда направлялись расквартированные на корабле группы арбитрес. Пафосное название планеты, символизировавшее центр субсектора, ни разу не отображало реальность: индустриальный мир-улей никоим образом не мог претендовать на какое-либо влияние, зато отлично подходил как контрабандистам, так и тем, кто просто мечтал скрыться от бдительного ока империума. Судя по информации, добытой Черубаэлем, именно сейчас туда стягивались довольно большие силы, а это означало, что запланированная передышка отменяется. В худшем случае нам придётся исчезнуть прямо с космодрома, а в идеале — ещё на подлёте: по моим сведениям, «Фалькон» должен был выйти из варпа на окраине субсектора, а только потом направиться к 4590-L.

Ко всему прочему я обнаружил, что не только я веду наблюдение за внутренними сообщениями корабля. Соперники неплохо шифровались, но я был лучше. Больше всего мне на руку сыграло то, что привычной деятельностью я, ввиду состояния здоровья, занялся далеко не сразу — за прошедшие недели они осмелели, и подчищали хвосты скорее по привычке, а не по необходимости. Что было плохо, расположились они практически в самой защищённой части корабля — в отсеках, занимаемых командой, а значит, ходу туда мне, как пассажиру, не было. С другой стороны, если бы меня не насторожили подозрительные сигналы, идущие на когитатор зала управления из жилых помещений экипажа, вряд ли я бы так просто их обнаружил.

Дальнейшее было делом техники — они нуждались в корабельном оборудовании, и мне оставалось лишь отслеживать их появление и действовать сообразно обстоятельствам. Разумеется, я в любой момент мог обратиться к капитану корабля, и, предъявив инсигнию, вплотную заняться подозрительными личностями, но предпочёл пока оставить всё на самотёк.

Третий день похождений Черубаэля ознаменовался весьма занятным инцидентом. Выбранная мною одежда ему категорически не нравилась, и, видимо, он решил озаботиться своим гардеробом сам. К этому делу демонхост подошёл творчески, но его понимание особенностей человеческой природы было настолько же гротескным, насколько и представления большинства мужчин о поведении женщин. А последние, между прочим, живут рядом друг с другом постоянно. Что уже тогда говорить о Черубаэле, видевшем человечество с весьма специфической стороны. 

Первая его попытка была настолько комична, что он, кажется, даже обиделся на мою реакцию. Утирая слезы и поочередно хватаясь то за простреливающую болью грудь, то за живот, я позорно всхлипывал, пытаясь удержаться от рвущегося из горла смеха, тогда как первоначально гордый созданным образом Черубаэль досадливо поджимал губы и крутил пальцем у виска, пытаясь донести до меня всю глубину его непонимания сложившейся ситуации.

— Что? — наконец не выдержал он. — Это самая обычная местная одежда!

Я икнул и, окончательно успокоившись, поинтересовался:

— Чья?

— Откуда я знаю? На ней не написано, — он нахмурился.

— А на той, с кого ты её снимал? — я старательно удерживал расползающиеся в идиотской улыбке губы.

— На шлюхе? 

— Даже если мы опустим ее профессию, тебя не насторожило наличие у нее грудей? 

— А что не так с профессией? Биквин...

— Была шлюхой, но даже когда я её встретил, не носила подобного, — немного сухо отрезал я. Возможно, потому, что в данный момент Елизавета вела существование овоща, и то, что я не мог находиться с нею рядом, тяжёлым камнем лежало на моей душе. Впрочем, на этот раз у Черубаэля получилось отвлечь меня даже от тягостных размышлений:

— Как по мне, так вполне нормально, и точно лучше твоих брюк и удавок, — он оглядел ансамбль из сетчатых колгот, плиссированной юбки и корсета, из-под которого предательски выглядывало подшитое к изнанке кружево, и задумчиво добавил: — И снял я это с мужчины, что бы ты там себе ни напридумывал. Уж член от сисек я отличаю. 

Я поперхнулся следующей фразой и взглянул на Черубаэля по-новому. Следовало отдать ему должное, он старался. Потом до меня дошёл ещё один момент, и я устало спросил:

— Ты хоть не убил его?

— Зачем? — искренне удивился демон. — Воспользовался своими природными талантами. Думаю, о том, что ему нужна одежда, он ещё не скоро вспомнит. К тому же, это подарок. Я хорош не только в бою, Грегор. И когда захочешь в этом убедиться... — он шагнул в мою сторону, попутно расшнуровывая злополучный корсет.

— Чур меня, отвали, скотина озабоченная, — я шарахнулся в сторону, что, вероятно, выглядело не очень убедительно, так как при всем желании сбежать из кровати у меня вряд ли получилось бы. Но он и не пытался прикоснуться ко мне. Демонстративно зевнув, Черубаэль объявил:

— Ты скучен.

И, кинув корсет мне на колени, удалился.

Второй вариант был лучше. По крайней мере, на этот раз на нём были штаны. Но корсет (теперь уже мужской) всё равно присутствовал. Удивительно, чем мог приглянуться этот элемент гардероба демону, отличающемуся страстью к избавлению от всей возможной одежды?

— Уже лучше, — похвалил его я. — Только корсет носят ПОД сорочкой.

— Зачем? — Черубаэль дёрнул за шнуровку, — его же не будет видно!

— Он нужен, чтобы создать видимость хорошей фигуры, — пояснил я, — что в твоём случае явно лишнее.

— Так ты признаешь, что я хорош? — он поднял руки и обернулся вокруг собственной оси.

— Непередаваемо, — сдался я. И, предупреждая дальнейшие действия, продолжил: — Но ты — демон.

— Велика важность! Ты сноб и шовинист, Грегор!

— Мне казалось, мы прояснили этот вопрос уже давно, — я устало откинулся на подушки, показывая, что разговор закончен. 

— Не надейся. «Прояснить» мы его можем только одним способом, а до тех пор всё остаётся нерешённым. — Демонхост разочарованно прищёлкнул языком. — А ещё — моё предложение переделать это тело в женское можешь считать недействительным. Теперь вопрос стал принципиальным.

Если бы я мог, я бы улыбнулся — настолько забавно прозвучало завуалированное предположение, что меня в нём смущает то, что он — мужчина. Пол, и правда, был проблемой, но, пожалуй, после трёхдневного марафона на борту «Потаённого света» я уже не мог с чистой совестью сказать, что «я никогда». Естественно, демонхосту я эти размышления не озвучивал, но обманывать самого себя — дело ненужное и опасное. 

Черубаэль словно не понимал главного — в женском теле или в мужском, он всё равно оставался собой. Но, независимо от подачи, это была уступка. Если бы я был более наивен, я бы поверил, что если он отступился в одном пункте, то возможно, мне удастся сбить его непоколебимый настрой по остальным, но на самом деле я отлично понимал, что это тот самый случай, когда проще дать, чем объяснить, почему «не».

Помимо прочего, в случае Черубаэля меня всё больше занимал вопрос «зачем?» Зачем, чёрт побери, я понадобился демон-знает-скольки-тысячелетней сущности? Неужели он за всё время не наигрался в подобные игры? Не выдержав, я спросил:

— Слушай, а тебе это не приелось?

Вместо прямого ответа он, пожав плечами, поинтересовался: 

— А тебе не надоедает дышать или есть? Ты ведь делаешь это всю жизнь, неужели не скучно?

Если следовать подобной логике, он от меня не отстанет от слова «совсем».

— Без свадьбы ничего не будет, меня не так воспитывали, — наконец выдал я. 

Черубаэль задумался.

— Цветы, фата и золотое платье, — наконец протянул он, — знаешь, Грегор, золото пойдёт тебе... Только со свидетелями будут проблемы. Тебя разыскивают по обвинению в ереси, помнишь? Хотя, если ты удовольствуешься гостями С МОЕЙ СТОРОНЫ...

— Это ты у нас любитель женской одежды, помнишь? — мрачно огрызнулся я. С Черубаэлем следовало оставаться начеку всегда: любая неосторожная шутка воспринималась им как проявление взаимности. А хуже, чем демон, питающий надежды, мог быть только демон, получивший любое — даже самое эфемерное — им подтверждение. По правде, я чувствовал себя намного спокойнее, когда он "всего лишь" обещал убить меня наиболее болезненным из известных ему способов. Тогда приоритеты сторон были понятны.


	7. Тревога. Проигрыш.

— Баэль, однажды на твоё предложение я отвечу «да», — я пошатнулся, делая первый шаг, а демонхост обхватил меня за талию, помогая устоять, — и ты не будешь знать, что с этим согласием делать. 

Обычный вечер внезапно ознаменовался непредвиденной физической активностью. Капитан — демоны дери его душу — решил устроить учебную тревогу. Не знаю, как именно и кому должно помочь то, что все пассажиры единовременно ломанутся ближе к центру корабля, но вариант остаться и ждать был не предусмотрен.

— Так ответь, — прошелестел мне Черубаэль на ухо. 

Я хмыкнул, обхватывая его рукой за плечи и наваливаясь всем весом. 

После инцидента с корсетом Черубаэль напрочь отказался покидать каюту. Я не настаивал, решив, что некоторая иллюзия свободы выбора у демонхоста будет мне полезна. Заставить его я мог одним словом, но, как показывала практика, на добровольных основах он работал лучше, чем на принудительных, а уж насколько хорошо он мог разыгрывать дурачка и превратно истолковывать приказы, я знал не понаслышке. В своё время мне это сыграло на руку, но кто мог поручиться, что так будет и дальше? 

Решение оказалось весьма кстати — в одиночку я бы в лучшем случае выбрался за пределы каюты, да и то с трудом.

Следуя светящимся указателям, мы оказались в просторном помещении, которое благодаря расположенным на стенах голоэкранам было похоже на смесь обзорной палубы и кинотеатра. На ближайшей к нам панели крутилась занудная запись, живописующая ужасы варпа и поясняющая необходимость общих тренировок. 

Я не впечатлился. Если поле Геллера исчезнет, никакие тренировки не спасут корабль от нашествия демонов, если же устоит — проблема не возникнет. Вся эта беготня преследовала абсолютно иные цели, соприкасающиеся со спасением жизни исключительно отчасти, а именно — выявление нарушителей. Как раз сейчас сервиторы методично обшаривали каюты пассажиров на предмет недозволенной (и опасной) контрабанды. Самый мой большой компромат находился не в каюте, так что беспокойства они у меня не вызывали. Более того, воспользовавшись моментом, я, как только удобно устроился в ближайшем кресле, отправил Черубаэля с одним весьма конкретным поручением: каюты экипажа в это время были так же пусты, как и пассажирские.

Вернувшийся демонхост был не в меру задумчив. Он даже не попытался извлечь пользу из моего полуживого состояния, просто как-то механически устроился рядом и затих, вообще не подавая признаков жизни.

***

_Руки Елизаветы были мягкими, словно тончайший шёлк. Маленькие сильные ладошки уверенно огладили мои плечи и легко толкнули в грудь, вынуждая лечь. Я послушно откинулся на подушки и запустил пальцы в её волосы, наслаждаясь тем, как они скользят под прикосновением. Опустив руки на хрупкие плечи, я потянул её на себя. Она подалась вперёд, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом, после чего двинулась вниз, сопровождая своё перемещение поцелуями: губы — почти невесомо, шея — с лёгким укусом, грудь, живот… Когда тёплое дыхание коснулось внутренней стороны бёдер, и осторожные губы сомкнулись на чувствительной до боли головке, я…_

Елизавета?! 

Я распахнул глаза, ошалело уставившись в полумрак каюты. Несколько секунд у меня ушло на то, чтобы осознать, что происходящее — не продолжение ночного наваждения, а вполне себе реальность: на коже отчётливо горели места поцелуев, твёрдые руки уверенно удерживали мои бёдра, а жаркий рот, обхвативший мой член, определённо был не плодом воображения, а принадлежал одному весьма конкретному демону. 

— Вон! — Я брыкнул ногами, попытавшись отбросить Черубаэля. 

«Нет». 

Он даже не потрудился произнести это вслух, лишь ускорил движения, вынуждая меня изогнуться им навстречу. Пальцы впились в мою кожу, оставляя на ней синяки, но это в тот момент казалось мелочью — брал он глубоко и со знанием дела. К стыду моему, Черубаэлю хватило нескольких движений. Железным я не был, а он умудрился подловить меня именно в тот момент перехода между сном и явью, когда я был наиболее уязвим.

— Теперь… точно — вон, — голос мой позорно сорвался на хрип.

— Прогоняешь? — Демонхост наконец выпустил мой член изо рта и переместился наверх, вдавливая меня в кровать. — После всего, что между нами только что было?

Вместо ответа я уставился на его губы — припухшие и влажно блестящие. 

Медленно слизнув с нижней жемчужную каплю, демонхост продолжил:

— Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, Грегор, признайся. И то, что я всё ещё нахожусь рядом… — Он мотнул головой, словно отгоняя настойчивую муху: наложенные на него заклятия пришли в действие. Противостоять прямо отданному приказу Черубаэль был неспособен в принципе, но тому, что шёл вразрез с моими собственными желаниями — вполне. Он качнул бёдрами, вжимаясь в мой пах своей эрекцией, и слегка наклонился, словно собираясь поцеловать меня.

— Не… смей, — я инстинктивно упёрся рукой ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть. 

— А я слышу «продолжай», — Черубаэль зашипел: удерживающие его путы в случае неповиновения должны были причинять жуткие мучения, но это его явно не останавливало. Хотя с ним никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, страдает он от боли или же наоборот — получает удовольствие. — Просто отпусти себя, отпусти всего лишь раз… — последние слова он выдохнул мне в губы, зависнув над ними в доле миллиметра. — Приближается буря, Грегор. И у меня нет выбора. Как и у тебя.

— Выбор? — Не совсем понимая, о чём он, я вцепился свободной рукой в его волосы, пытаясь хоть немного оттянуть назад его голову. На костяшки пальцев тут же пахнуло жаром — должно быть, раскалились вогнанные в его затылок шипы. Отчётливо потянуло палёным. Демонхост не отреагировал ни на явную боль, ни на моё действие, лишь хищно улыбнулся, давая понять, что скорее лишится шевелюры, чем своего преимущества. При этом он не переставал ласкать меня, вынуждая тело откликаться на прикосновения. Я чувствовал, как возбуждение охватывает меня: в воздухе густой патокой разлилось тяжёлое, ничем не прикрытое желание — вжать, вдавить, смять… 

Я сдержался.

Но всё равно проиграл, осознав, что не готов идти до конца и избавляться от Черубаэля, а если ты не готов сражаться до последнего — демон рано или поздно победит. Черубаэль напряженно следил за мной, на собственной шкуре ощущая, как слабнет моя решимость, и как вместе с нею слабеет оплетающая его магическая удавка. 

Уверенные скупые движения сменились плавными и властными. Он опустил руку, обхватывая пальцами мой повторно вставший член. Черубаэль очень чётко чувствовал грань, которую не следовало переступать. Попытайся он поцеловать меня, и я таки сбежал бы с воплями, невзирая на всё происходящее. Но он не рискнул — лишь прижался лбом к моему лбу да мёртвой хваткой вцепился в плечо.

— Не сопротивляйся,— шепнул он, — откройся, и я…

Я почувствовал осторожное давление на щиты. Что-то мне это напомнило.

— Не… дождёшься, — я вскинул бёдра навстречу движению, понимая, что в этом — самом примитивном — уступаю ему, но твёрдо намереваясь отстоять хотя бы часть себя. 

Когда твердые пальцы с заостренными ногтями — все ещё ногтями — чуть царапнули кожу, я вздрогнул. Не от боли, просто... это была точка невозврата. Годвин сказал бы, что я переступил грань слишком давно, чтобы теперь её чувствовать, но я знал — именно сейчас свершилось мое окончательное и бесповоротное падение: я позволил демону то, чего не позволял никогда и никому. И сейчас мы говорим не о сексе. Черубаэль победил — в шуточном, ненастоящем сражении, но — победил, уверенно перехватив инициативу. Это было недопустимо, но ещё это было до одури хорошо.

Демон оказался более чем искусным любовником, что, учитывая его происхождение, было удивительно. Я имею в виду, что он, конечно, мог быть неплох во всякого рода извращениях, но мне казалось, что за такими вещами забываешь об обычных радостях плоти. Так вот. Черубаэль очень даже помнил. И с удовольствием это демонстрировал. Больше всего он походил в этот момент на дикого кота, заполучившего в свои когти долгожданную добычу, причём на кота, который очень старается не показать добыче свое довольство, ведь иначе она, то есть я, непременно ускользнёт. Ускользать я уже не собирался, но и обнадеживать его — тоже, поэтому просто поинтересовался:

— Ты же… понимаешь, что это не принесет тебе никаких… послаблений? 

Демон ухмыльнулся, открывая ровный ряд зубов:

— Раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил... — он теснее прижался ко мне, будто желая соединить наши тела воедино, — я всё-таки попробую... как насчет небольшой совместной прогулки?

— Поздновато для свиданий. 

— Тогда... — он сделал вид, что задумался,- я хочу... заполучить инквизитора... — он как-то по-особому сжал пальцы, старательно вызывая у меня потребность рвануться за ласкающей рукой, — видишь, Грегор, не так уж много мне и надо. И, что важно, я всегда получаю то, чего хочу.

— Или весьма искусно убеждаешь в этом как окружающих, так и себя. В эту игру всегда играют двое. Надеюсь, ты об этом ещё помнишь?

— Пфффф, двое — это устаревшее представление. — Демонхост повторил трюк с пальцами. — Надеюсь, ты не настолько старомоден?

— Именно что настолько, — выдохнул я последние связные слова, чувствуя, как он начинает наращивать темп. И мир за пределами наших тел перестал существовать. На некоторое время.

***

Черубаэль мурлыкал. Нет, правда. Он распластался на мне так, словно намеревался использовать вместо матраца, уткнулся лицом мне в сгиб шеи и издавал горлом рокочущие звуки. Низкое урчание отдавалось в груди и мурашками бежало дальше по телу.

— Ты это нарочно? — я дернул демонхоста за длинные пряди.

Вместо ответа он сильнее вжался в меня, окончательно прикипая губами к шее. Шевелиться мне было лень, прогонять демона — тоже, оставалось лежать, приходя в себя. Как ни странно, вместо обычной для подобного рода деятельности тяжести и желания поспать я ощущал необыкновенный прилив сил. Хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать… Кроме того, в комнате отчётливо несло палёным, и на этот раз источником был явно не демонхост. Я шевельнулся, всё-таки намереваясь скинуть его с себя.

— Считай это небольшой дружеской помощью, — Черубаэль, словно уловив мои намерения, откатился вбок. 

Я сел и осмотрелся. На полу и стене над изголовьем располагался круг подозрительно знакомых и не менее подозрительно дымящихся рун. Хотя кругом его можно было назвать с большой натяжкой — там, где заканчивался пол, они преспокойно взбирались на стену. Чем они были начертаны, я предпочёл бы не знать, хотя и догадывался. 

— Ты обманул меня! — я обернулся, глядя в упор на Черубаэля.

Демонхост выразительно приподнял бровь.

— Я демон, — напомнил он. — Возможно, ты забыл об этом.

— Но ты... воспользовался сексом, чтобы продолжить лечение! — Я тут же пожалел о сказанном, понимая, насколько по-идиотски это звучит. А Черубаэль не облегчил ситуацию, насмешливо поинтересовавшись:

— И? Что в этом плохого?

— Я думал... — наверное, я выглядел дурак дураком. — Твой интерес отличается от медицинского.

Я понял, насколько облажался, лишь глядя на расплывшегося в довольной улыбке Черубаэля. Я. Только что. Открытым текстом. Сказал… что произошедшее было просто сексом, без подтекстов и оговорок. Впору было посыпать голову пеплом.

— Извини, если разочаровал. — Черубаэль был сама «деликатность». — В следующий раз…

— Облезешь. — Я запнулся: секундная тошнота сообщила, что корабль вышел из варпа. — Потом договорим. 

Я поспешно направился к приготовленной на сегодня одежде. Остановка была недолгой — корабль должен был выйти на краю системы и, не пересекая точку Лагранжа, принять груз и новых пассажиров. Если верить полученным мною ранее данным, новые пассажиры означали большие неприятности.


	8. Непредвиденные обстоятельства. Новое знакомство

— Не туда! — Черубаэль кивком указал в кабинет, где в запечатанном инсигнией контейнере хранилась боевая броня. 

— Всё настолько плохо? — я, не раздумывая, прихватил бельё и двинулся в указанном направлении. Лёгкий комбинезон, который следовало надеть под бронекостюм, хранился вместе с ним, свёрнутый особым образом — чтобы избежать заломов и потёртостей ткани.

— Рассказывай! — бросил я маячившему рядом Черубаэлю. Помочь он благоразумно не пытался — все элементы силового доспеха были покрыты символами, защищающими от порождений варпа. Очень временно, подозреваю — вряд ли существует сила, способная сдерживать их постоянно, но в моём случае дорога каждая секунда.

— Всё — мои догадки, — развёл он руками, повторяя человеческий жест. 

Я не купился. В зависимости от обстоятельств Черубаэль мог перенимать абсолютно любые повадки, и сейчас его поведение яснее ясного говорило мне — ему очень не хочется, чтобы я узнал, что именно он обнаружил в каютах отступников.

— Давай догадки. Все. Можешь начать с того, что такое «Либер Инфинитум», — я повернулся, в упор разглядывая Черубаэля и наслаждаясь замешательством, проявившимся на его лице. 

— Артефакт. Выглядит как небольшой свиток в золотом тубусе, — наконец произнёс он. — Я не был уверен, что это именно он.

— И?.. — я привычно защёлкивал сегменты: корпус, бёдра, голени, руки, горжет… Повертев в руках шлем, я с сожалением отложил его — не место и не время, сейчас он мне всё равно не поможет, а обзор существенно сузит.

— Его не было на корабле. Всё, что я обнаружил, свидетельствовало о том, что они лишь собирались его перевозить. Если бы он был здесь, я бы… заметил.

— А сейчас? — Я верно понял секундное колебание в его голосе. Не дожидаясь ответа, я направился к выходу каюты, отмечая новый переход — погружение в имматериум.

— Возможно…— протянул демонхост, но закончить не успел — только сформировавшееся поле Геллера отчётливо «мигнуло», и в момент его восстановления по кораблю прокатился надсадный глухой стон, словно не античастицы в момент восстановления удержали рванувшихся к кораблю сущностей, а сам корабль встретил обшивкой эту жуткую приливную волну. В довершение всего из динамиков моего когитатора, подключенного ко внутренней командной сети, донеслись звуки выстрелов и резкие команды. 

Опоздали. Мой расчёт строился на том, что прибывающие и «местные» отступники преследовали одну и ту же цель — тихую и незаметную транспортировку артефакта на Кольцо Миров. Но, как выяснилось, кое у кого были на него свои планы. Либо же охрана таки проявила бдительность. В любом случае, выяснять предстояло по ходу пьесы.

Против воли я кинул благодарный взгляд на Черубаэля: хотел я признавать это или нет, но именно его стараниями я не был сейчас полностью беззащитным. Демонхост шёл рядом, но даже если бы он больше не утруждал себя попытками притвориться человеком, окружающие вряд ли бы это оценили. Взгляды людей либо были обращены внутрь себя, либо прикипали к иллюминаторам и обзорным экранам: варп бурлил. Буйство цвета отличалось от привычного зрелища настолько же, насколько неон отличается от обычной палитры. Причём отличалось в худшую сторону — цвета, их смешение и перемещение создавали у меня впечатление, будто корабль уже находится в желудке какой-то гигантской твари, и та яростно его переваривает, стремясь добраться до вкусной сердцевины.

Впрочем, с точки зрения варпа, наверное, так и было. Я ощущал тяжёлый, давящий взгляд извне, пристальное внимание существ, по-настоящему видящих наш пузырёк реальности и, более того, — стремящихся попасть внутрь. Поле Геллера держалось, но твари постоянно пробовали его на зуб, ожидая новой — я был уверен в этом — более долговременной бреши. Я поёжился: если наша защита рухнет, люди вроде меня окажутся наиболее желанной добычей, а то, что мы способны хоть на какое-то сопротивление, не будет играть ни малейшей роли — атакующих будет слишком много.

Угрюмое, пока ещё смутное беспокойство затопило весь корабль. Обычные люди не чувствовали этого, вероятно, списывая его воздействие на что угодно — плохое настроение, неудачный день или же просто паршивое стечение обстоятельств.

В противовес мрачным коридорам корабля на посадочной палубе царило столпотворение — местная охрана, расквартированные на корабле адептус арбитрес, и даже несколько зевак толпились вокруг изорванных в клочья тел. На переборках всё ещё дымились следы выстрелов, кое-где свисала клочьями пена огнетушителей, но на первый взгляд всё уже закончилось. Сзади послышалось сердитое бибиканье. Я посторонился, пропуская сервитора, тут же принявшегося деловито оттирать следы копоти. Охрана начала разгонять зевак, а я застыл, пересчитывая трупы: не сходилось. Не хватало двоих. Одного — из новоприбывших, и ещё одного — из команды. Если они что-то не поделили, то почему исчезли? Или договорённость как раз существовала, но только между этими двумя, а остальные были помехой, и от них избавились? Что? Что из полученной информации было ложью, что — дезинформацией для врагов, а что — попыткой переворота в культе?

Поле Геллера снова «мигнуло». Само по себе это не было признаком катастрофы — генераторы античастиц работают посменно, и некоторая неоднородность поля и перепады его плотности — обычное дело, но не за столь короткий промежуток времени. Объяснение происходящему было только одно — кто-то прямо сейчас менял настройки, собираясь… что? Снять поле, погубив корабль? Но демоны не разбирают своих и чужих, и любой культист рискует умереть точно так же, как и обычный человек — нет такой защиты, которая может удержать в узде демона в его естественной среде обитания, ведь так?

Холод пробежал по моему позвоночнику, отмечая присутствие нездешнего существа. Пока ещё очень слабое, словно тот, кого я чувствовал, ещё не полностью прошёл в наш мир, а, так сказать, запустил на пробу щупальце. Этого быть не могло — пока поле работает, оно работает, и любой демон, оказавшийся в пузыре реальности и не нашедший себе носителя, должен был чувствовать себя весьма неуютно, а значит… значит, есть кто-то внутри, кто зовёт его, прокладывает дорогу. И этого кого-то также следовало найти и обезвредить. Что ж, к нашим проблемам прибавилась ещё одна. Впрочем, когда это было иначе?

— Это ключ, — неожиданно сказал стоявший рядом Черубаэль, — от одного весьма занятного места. И он сейчас на корабле.

— Ключ? Ты же говорил — свиток? — переспросил я, разворачиваясь к выходу. Всю информацию, которую я мог получить на посадочной палубе, я получил.

— Я говорил «выглядит, как свиток», — поправил меня демонхост. — Вероятнее всего, ты мог слышать о нём, как о хранилище душ, но на самом деле — это одна из самых древних тюрем для демонов, по крайней мере, на моей памяти оттуда не возвращался ни один. Это... неслабое пугало для нас. И ни один демон добровольно не подойдёт к его владельцу.

— И в аду есть своя преисподняя? — уточнил я.

— Что-то в этом роде. Не думаю, что там запрятан еще один Дворец Наслаждений Слаанеш. Предпочитаю проверенные места.

Черубаэль запнулся. Проследив за его взглядом, я заметил спешащего нам навстречу мужчину. Высокий, коротко стриженый, в мешковатом военном комбинезоне, он был так же чужд этому месту, как и мы, но, в отличие от нас, шёл по коридору, словно хозяин, сканируя цепким взглядом всё доступное пространство: «Всё ли в порядке, все ли на месте?»

Поравнявшись с нами, он с подозрением уставился на мою броню, а потом перевёл глаза на Черубаэля. Внезапно во взгляде пришельца мелькнуло узнавание, и он поспешно сконцентрировал внимание на моём лице, словно не зная, что с этим самым узнаванием делать. Я ответил ему таким же пристальным взглядом.

— Твой знакомый? — небрежно поинтересовался я у Черубаэля.

— Встречались. — Демонхост как-то странно усмехнулся.— Ему можно верить.

Я вежливо кивнул, одновременно доставая и демонстрируя инсигнию, и вместе с тем остервенело соображая, где и при каких обстоятельствах Черубаэль мог свести знакомство с офицером корабля. В том, кто передо мной, я уже не сомневался — пробегавшие мимо военные поспешно отдавали честь, а один даже остановился на периферии, видимо, ожидая приказов.

Как ни странно, его присутствие решило мою проблему. Ровным шагом я подошёл к мужчине:

— Грегор Эйзенхорн, Ордо Ксенос. На корабле действует шайка тзинчитов, и как минимум один из них сейчас находится на мостике, саботируя работу поля Геллера. На вашем месте я бы поторопился.

— А вы? — он уже знаком подозвал к себе мнущегося рядом парня, отобрал у него вокс и вовсю отдавал приказы.

— В машинное, — коротко бросил я.— И позаботьтесь, чтобы никто не смог покинуть корабль. Это критически важно! Где ближайший подъёмник?

Мужчина кивком указал направление и почти потерял ко мне интерес, по какой-то причине записав в неопасные объекты. Зря, разумеется, но акцентировать внимание на его ошибке я не стал, да и не успел бы: поле снова «мигнуло», теперь — на долгую-долгую секунду. Офицер замер, глядя на меня расширенными глазами, и понимая, что я тоже понял: он был псайкером. Слабым, умеющим маскировать своё присутствие, но всё равно — псайкером. И варп давил на него, так же, как и на меня.

Он прищурился, выжидающе глядя на меня и ожидая… чего?

— Не упоминайте моё имя в отчёте,— я на секунду прикрыл глаза, не зная, как ещё выразить не знакомому с моей особенностью человеку ободрение,— и считайте, что мы квиты.

***

Мы опять опаздывали. Я шкурой чуял это, несясь по коридорам в направлении машинного, и уже понимал, что мы катастрофически не успеваем. Кем бы ни был встреченный нами офицер, он тоже не справлялся — я чувствовал это по всё возраставшему напряжению, сгущавшемуся вокруг нас, словно кисель. Поле отказывало, и варп то и дело прорывался, грозя смыть нашу реальность, заменив её своими извращёнными законами. И если он не поторопится, наша попытка спасти корабль и людей обречена на провал, как впрочем, верно и обратное: не справимся мы — и ничего живого здесь не останется. Тот, кто звал демонов, знал своё дело: проскальзывая в разломы, они оставались. Полуматериальными, пока ещё просто пугающими, неспособными нанести ущерб, но в каждую секунду ситуация могла измениться.

За следующими дверями вместо прохода нас ждала волнующаяся радужная масса, заполонившая весь коридор. Она колыхалась, шла рябью, но, к счастью, не двигалась. Я остановился, прикидывая, с какой стороны можно обойти препятствие: оказаться внутри этого «тумана» в момент очередного отключения поля Геллера мне абсолютно не хотелось... В голове быстрой чередой проносились варианты переходов и лестниц, но все они были слишком долгими.

— Плохи наши дела, — Черубаэль прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в знакомую ему песнь, — отпусти меня, Грегор. Это наш единственный шанс. В этом теле я практически бессилен против них.

— Не дождешься. — Голос сорвался на неожиданно хриплое карканье, — спустить демона с цепи в варпе, — такое даже в страшном сне не придумаешь.

— Иначе ты погибнешь, — он пожал плечами, — и я всё равно освобожусь. Так что...

Закончить у него не получилось. Корабль ощутимо тряхнуло, и я увидел, как снова спадает поле, защищавшее нас от бурлящей снаружи энергии. Волнующаяся радужная масса, с то и дело выпячивающимися орущими лицами, хлынула внутрь, просачиваясь сквозь материальные преграды так, словно это они состояли из тумана. На несколько секунд я ослеп и оглох: шелест, шёпот, вопли боли и экстаза, заползающие в подкорку... Мой дар сейчас обернулся настоящим проклятием: ни один человек не услышал бы этих — нематериальных — звуков. Соприкоснувшись с моей броней, масса зашипела и отступила, но, откатившись на метр-другой, вновь начала неумолимое движение вперёд. 

Проморгавшись, я усилием воли выставил щит, отгораживаясь хотя бы от потусторонних звуков. Отовсюду из динамиков неслись панические вопли людей, выстрелы и даже громкие молитвы. Последние, как мне казалось, были самыми результативными. Впрочем, возможно, только казалось. Сам я давно уже утратил веру в молитву, и, хотя, смею надеяться, свет Императора ещё не угас во мне, предпочитал сражаться более надёжным, и главное — проверенном на демонах оружием. Злые, обжигающие гортань звуки сплетались в слова, ранящие демонов, и заставляющие их откатываться назад, но, как я и предполагал, их было много больше, чем могла бы сдержать моя сила. Я сдавал позиции. Пока ещё это были сантиметры, но очень скоро всё закончится… Всё это время Черубаэль прикрывал мне спину, посылая в собратьев (собратьев ли?) молнии и, что меня немного позабавило, зверски ругаясь. Даже я не подозревал за ним подобного лексикона.

Не знаю, сколько это продолжалось. Знаю лишь, что силы мои были на исходе, когда на нас внезапно упала оглушающая тишина.

Щиты вновь сомкнулись, отрезая демонов, набившихся в корабль, от варпа, но тот, кто призывал их сюда, успел сделать своё чёрное дело: твари не исчезли, растекаясь по палубам сгустками эктоплазмы, они остались здесь, обретя временную, но всё-таки плоть. Сейчас внутри корабля было такое количество способных атаковать демонов, что вопрос работы щитов был уже не принципиален. Даже арбитрес не окажут им достойного сопротивления, не говоря уже о пассажирах.

Выбора действительно не было, и я, не размениваясь на дальнейшие препирательства с самим собой, обернулся к Черубаэлю. Если задуматься, выпустить демона — довольно просто. Был бы повод…

Белый свет, вырвавшийся из пустого теперь тела, стремительно рванулся ко мне, заполняя собою весь окружающий мир. История повторялась. За долю секунды до столкновения я успел пожалеть о своём действии, но было поздно — светящийся шар ударился о мою грудь, ломая психическую защиту, и, к моему удивлению, ринулся дальше, не причинив мне вреда. Там, где он проходил, другие демоны исчезали, истаивая, словно сахар в чае. Я сделал несколько шагов вслед, но понял, что не поспеваю — то, что я вообще держался на ногах, было чудом. Впрочем, слишком далеко идти мне и не надо было. Я добрался до настенного комм-пульта и просто переключался с канала на канал, отслеживая происходящее. Тяжело привалившись плечом к стене, я слушал, как панические вопли сменяются вначале удивленной тишиной, а за нею — быстрыми приказами, знаменующими скорое наступление порядка.

Когда всё успокоилось, я вернулся к тому, что осталось от демонхоста. Некоторое время я тупо пялился на безжизненное тело. Просто оболочка, просто… неважно. По-хорошему мне следовало найти Баэлю нового носителя: вернуть демона в это же тело я был не способен — невозможно нанести символы в точно тех же местах, где они были уже нанесены, а, ошибись я хоть на долю миллиметра, — и они пересекутся с прежними, образуя нечто новое, и вряд ли действенное. По-ХОРОШЕМУ мне следовало отпустить его: кем бы он ни был в прошлом, сейчас я мог назвать его почти другом. По- _ХОРОШЕМУ_ , его нельзя было отпускать: что бы он ни сделал в последние полгода, это не меняло его сути и природы — он был, как и прежде, весьма злонамеренным существом.

Я поднялся. Кем бы ни был Баэль, в данный момент это было уже неважно — мне предстоял ещё один бой, и уклоняться я не имел права, а Баэль… что ж, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.


	9. Возвращение блудного демона. Машинное отделение

Последний поворот перед машинным отделением встретил меня неожиданной тишиной и полной чистотой — в нём не было ни следа присутствия демонов, и в какой-то момент я даже призадумался, не ошибся ли я в своих предположениях? Что если никто из еретиков не пытался сюда проникнуть? Что если они обосновались в каком-нибудь вспомогательном командном центре, не надеясь превозмочь магосов в их святилище?

В любом случае, следовало подтвердить догадку: я шагнул вперёд. 

Он упал сверху: громадный липкий клубок, состоящий из присосок и когтей. Каким-то дивом чудище промазало и вцепилось мандибулами не в шею, а в плечо. Раздалось шипение, затем визг, и тварь отпрыгнула в сторону, конвульсивно дёргая сразу всеми конечностями — в который раз за этот день доспех даровал мне столь необходимую отсрочку. Правда, на этот раз очень недолгую: скосив глаза, я увидел, что кислота, выпущенная этой помесью паука и спрута, уверенно разъедает нанесённые символы. Отскочив назад, я поднял голову: потолок глядел на меня сотнями глаз — больших, маленьких, расположенных попарно и гроздьями… а ещё — щерился клыками и тянулся щупальцами. Сделай я ещё несколько шагов — и моя песенка была бы спета.

Плюх! 

Я обернулся: за моей спиной поднимался с пола ещё один, а весь потолок за поворотом выглядел точно так же, как и впереди. Сейчас я стоял на единственном условно безопасном пятачке — под переборкой, разделявшей коридор на две неравные части, и отступать было некуда: обратный путь был гораздо, гораздо длиннее.

Вопрос, почему я не почувствовал их присутствия, а также почему их не уничтожил Черубаэль, пришлось отложить на потом.

Плюх!

Впереди упал ещё один, и вот теперь я почувствовал давление на щиты. Что ж, вот и ненужное объяснение: маскируясь, они не способны нападать.

Плюх!

Я ринулся вперёд, паля из болтера и намереваясь проскочить к заветной двери, но уже на середине пути понял, что у меня ничего не получится: коллективный разум сработал на ура, и твари всем скопом обрушились вниз, погребая меня под своим весом. Они тут же вынужденно отпрянули в стороны, но из кольца меня не выпустили. Оглушённый, я поднялся, намереваясь дорого отдать жизнь. Твари колебались недолго: единой приливной волной они хлынули в мою сторону.

Инстинктивно задержав дыхание, я приготовился к удару. Но вместо этого позади меня раздался визг, затем накатила волна жара, и до того, как я успел обернуться, меня обхватили сильные руки. Всполохи молний заплясали по моему телу, создавая светящийся кокон. Мертвенно-белый ореол его запылал, рассеивая потустороннее гнилостное свечение. 

— Моё! — низкий рык, раскатившийся эхом по сжавшим кольцо тварям, заставил их панически рвануться назад, спрессовывая самих себя в еще более плотную массу. Это не помогло: свет, пульсируя, расширился, захватывая всё больше пространства и выжигая их повсюду. Вскоре в коридоре не осталось никого, кроме… нас?

Я рискнул повернуть голову.

Черубаэль.

Над физической оболочкой тонким маревом колыхалось нечто ярко-белое, имеющее очертания крылатого человеческого тела. Это нечто, подобно призраку из древних легенд, качнулось вперёд — в сторону обшивки, и, клацнув напоследок зубами, снова втянулось в тело обхватившего меня за плечи демонхоста. 

Черубаэль сделал шаг вперёд, увлекся меня за собой.

— Кажется, ты куда-то спешил.

— Ты же говорил, ни один демон по доброй воле за артефактом не пойдёт — прохрипел я.

— Видимо, я особенный, — он оскалился в некоем подобии улыбки.

***

Машинное отделение встретило нас надрывным гудением и запахом жареного мяса: Главный когитатор, укрепленный не хуже дворца Императора, был прикрыт слоистым силовым полем. Такое невозможно было пробить прямым огнем, и я сконцентрировал взгляд на укрывшемся за ним представителе механикус. За пультом скрючился — другого слова я подобрать не смог — маленький человечек. Пальцами он сосредоточенно отстукивал команды, четыре механодендрита, подобно лапами взбесившегося паука, плясали вокруг него, переключая тумблеры, и нажимая клавиши. Вся панель светилась нездоровым красно-золотым светом, намекавшим на общие неполадки в системе. Увлечённый своим занятием, он не сразу заметил нас. Я достал инсигнию, и, выставив её перед собой, выстрелил в основание силового купола. Человечек вздрогнул и, подняв взгляд, уставился на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. Черубаэль дернул меня вбок, а в пол, прямо в то место, где я стоял, ударила молния. Человечек дернулся, вскрикнув, стукнул по панели и поспешно поднял руки, показывая, что подобное больше не повторится. Я ещё раз взмахнул инсигнией:

— Инквизитор Эйзенхорн! Что здесь происходит?!

— Нарушитель! — Подал голос человечек. — Пытался саботировать работу силовых установок, питающих поле Геллера. Я его поджарил!

Оглядевшись, я заметил обожженное до неузнаваемости тело, от которого и исходил показавшийся мне ранее приятным запах. Проглотив подступивший к горлу ком, я указал на труп:

— Этот?

— Он самый. 

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Я удержу, — человечек раздраженно щёлкнул механоднндритом и отстучал какую-то команду. — Что привело вас сюда?

— Вероятно, он, — я кивнул в сторону трупа. Я получил информацию о еретиках, но не знал, кем именно они являются. А ввиду сложившейся за бортом ситуации предположил, что кто-нибудь попытается разрушить поле, и поспешил сюда.

— Всё под контролем, — механожрец кивнул чему-то, увиденному на экране. Убедившись, что я не представляю опасности, он, казалось, потерял ко мне всякий интерес.

Палуба под ногами ощутимо дрогнула, вздыбившись волной, словно под покрытием прошло диковинное животное. Человечек выругался и с удвоенной силой застучал по планшету.

Тем временем присевший над трупом Черубаэль поднялся, помахав зажатой в руке вещицей. Убедившись, что я смотрю, он перебросил мне бусину вокса, и я немедленно вложил её в ухо. Сквозь треск статики время от времени прорывался голос, слова были неразборчивы, но мне хватило — я узнал отдававшего приказы.

— Ты! — от моего рыка человечек вздрогнул, — Именем Императора, стоять! 

— Я и так не убегаю, — он осклабился, позволяя личине сползти с себя, подобно ненужной более овечьей шкуре. То, что я принял за механодендриты, на деле оказалось мерзейшими извивающимися отростками фиолетового цвета, покрытыми вперемешку шипами и присосками. Шипы маслянисто поблескивали в свете ламп, намекая на ядовитое покрытие или что похуже.

— Колдун! — выдохнул я.

Он приветственно помахал мне щупальцем с зажатым в нём небольшим тубусом:

— К вашим услугам! — вторым щупальцем он потянулся, извлекая из тубуса странно замерцавший свиток.

Неожиданно для себя я взмыл в воздух. Черубаэль буквально за шиворот вздёрнул меня наверх, спасая от неминуемой гибели. Пол был проводником и сейчас поджарил бы меня не хуже сковородки, о чём свидетельствовало подергивание трупа.

—Ах, ты, мразь! — я рефлекторно выстрелил из болтера, но поле вокруг когитатора ожидаемо выдержало попадание. Нужен был с десяток таких, как я, чтобы пробить эту защиту.

— Пол! — подал голос Черубаэль. Подёргивания трупа под нами приняли осмысленный характер, если таковым можно было назвать внезапно вскипевшую плоть. Тзинчит за пультом не просто пустил электричество: за ним он замаскировал заклинание. Плюс у этого был один: мне не надо было больше болтаться в воздухе подобно кутёнку — кем бы ни было явившееся на зов колдуна существо, оно было подвержено тем же физическим законам, что и тело обычного смертного — ток вызывал в нём конвульсии, мешавшие двигаться. По крайней мере, пока что.

Я мягко спружинил, приземляясь. Не сдерживаемый более необходимостью охранять меня, Черубаэль ринулся вперёд, словив грудью следующий прицельный разряд электричества. Дико расхохотавшись, он перенаправил полученную энергию в основание защитного купола, разбивая вдребезги керамитовое покрытие. Он сознательно разрушал палубу у кафедры, и это дало свои плоды: поле имело куполообразную форму, плотно прилегая к палубе, но не могло продолжаться под нею, иначе это нарушило бы работу систем. Уловив его замысел, я присоединил огонь болтера к его действиям — и вскоре палубы в этом месте не стало, и Черубаэль, вскинув руки над головой, нырнул в образовавшееся отверстие. Меня передёрнуло: разверстый пол всё ещё дымился и щерился острыми зазубренными клыками. Впрочем, демонхоста это мало заботило.

— Привет, — успел услышать я его голос, — меня зовут Черубаэль. Поиграем? 

Отвлекаться дальше я не мог — поднявшийся механожрец (а никем иным этот несчастный больше не мог быть) рваными неуклюжими движениями приближался ко мне. Среди издаваемых им воплей прослеживалось явное "убей меня", но он всё равно шёл, угрожающе размахивая превратившимися в шипастые хлысты руками. Следующий заряд болтера я всадил ему в грудь. Рёбра вогнулись с отвратительным хрустом, и, продолжив своё движение, вырвались из его спины диковинными крыльями. Пока ещё вынужденный — противник словно складывался внутрь себя: согнувшись в позу эмбриона, смявшись в комок бесфоменной глины, уходил человек, и из его плоти, словно вылепливаемый руками неведомого скульптора, поднимался пришелец — ещё более чуждый этому миру, чем подёргивающийся, насквозь прожаренный труп. Этот другой двигался, наращивая плоть, вытягивая её из имматериума, словно губка — воду. 

Я выбросил вперёд руку, одновременно произнося слова, которые больше надеялся не повторять никогда. Чуждые человеческому горлу звуки ободрали гортань и кислотными сгустками упали в желудок; я непроизвольно ухватился за горло, царапая ногтями шею, но договорил. На последнем свистящем звуке тварь отшатнулась, взревев. Словно в замедленной съёмке, я наблюдал, как невидимый ветер разрывает её, смывая в никуда плоть, а за нею и кости. Вскоре на месте, где стоял демон, не осталось ни единой частицы человека, за которую он мог бы зацепиться, лишь зависший сгусток кроваво-фиолетового цвета, который тянуло, разматывая, словно хвост кометы, в неведомые дали имматериума, открывшиеся за его спиной. Сейчас он был практически не способен повредить мне, и я почти расслабился, позволяя себе проверить, как там дела у Черубаэля. Демонхост явно не терял ни секунды: силовой купол являл собой красно-коричневую мешанину, словно внутри него кто-то взорвался. Скорее всего, так оно и было. 

Увидев, как из-под купола кто-то лезет, я рефлекторно перенаправил болтер, но вовремя сообразил, что тзинчит скорее отключил бы купол, и обернулся к демону.

Как раз вовремя: поле Геллера всё-таки дало очередной сбой, и демон, не нуждаясь более в человеческой плоти для воплощения, взревел и хлестнул меня энергетическим разрядом, содрав с моего плеча броню. Я отшатнулся, увеличивая расстояние: быть убитым его последними конвульсиями ничуть не входило в мои планы. Демон заревел, понимая, что лишился последней возможности дотянуться до меня. Вслушиваясь в затихающий звук, я упустил момент, когда Черубаэль подошёл ко мне, и едва не подпрыгнул от звука прозвучавшего над ухом голоса.

— Развлекаешься? — любопытство в его голосе показалось мне весьма неуместным, но что взять с демона?

— В меру возможностей. — Хрип, вырвавшийся из моего горла, никак нельзя было перепутать с членораздельной речью, на Баэль справился:

— Тебе следует взглянуть на когитатор, он странно себя ведёт.

— Ты разбираешься в когитаторах? — я кинул взгляд в сторону неприятно гудящего силового поля.

Черубаэль улыбнулся, откровенно красуясь, что в исполнении измазанного в крови и ихоре существа выглядело весьма впечатляюще, и, выдержав паузу, сообщил:

— Только если они кусают меня за пальцы! — и демонстративно потряс в воздухе рукой. 

Разобрать с такого расстояния, где его кровь, а где — чужая, было невозможно, а на теле его проглядывало несколько ран побольше, но демонхост держал руку так, словно она действительно причиняла ему боль.

— Бедняжка... — протянул я, — злой когитатор покусал беззащитного демона... Что ж, идём разбираться.

Лезть под силовое поле в прямом и переносном смысле мне не хотелось абсолютно, но вариантов не было. К счастью, металл лаза уже успел остыть и, по крайней мере, не обжигал, но вонь внутри была ужасной. Смесь запаха гари, испражнений и плывущий поверх них сладковатый аромат благовоний вызывали устойчивый рвотный рефлекс.

Само поле изнутри выглядело ничуть не лучше, чем снаружи, кроме того, теперь я получил отличную возможность узнать, чему соответствовал каждый мазок из его палитры. Я старался не задумываться над этим, но взгляд поневоле прикипал к потрескивающим на силовом куполе останкам.

Надо было отключить когитатор, который по неведомой мне причине обзавелся парочкой бешено извивающихся отростков и, приветственно раззявив приборную панель, пытался вывернуться из кафедры, чтобы добраться до меня. 

Для начала я выстрелил в него из болтера. Одно из щупалец отвалилось, и, не прикрепленное ничем более к корпусу, ринулось к нам. Черубаэль поймал его, обернул вокруг ладони и махнул в обратном направлении, но тварь не собиралась сдаваться — живой отросток извернулся, обвиваясь вокруг его горла и пытаясь задушить. С воплем отвращения Черубаэль отодрал от себя эту дрянь, и, скомкав её в бесформенный комок, метнул прямо в ощеренную пасть. Зубы в мою ладонь длиной рефлекторно сомкнулись на извивающейся дряни, и помещение огласилось гадостным визгом. Отрезанная или нет, конечность всё равно оставалась частью твари. Воспользовавшись её замешательством, я методично отстрелил крепления, удерживающие верхнюю пластину, и, когда она с грохотом упала, начал палить по открывшемуся переплетению кабелей и щупалец.

Когда от когитатора остались лишь комья слизи, размазанные поверх неудачника — тзинчита, я обернулся к демону:

— Только не говори, что ты не мог сам с этим справиться.

Черубаэль пожал плечами:

— И лишить тебя удовольствия?! 

Не дождавшись ответной реакции, он продолжил:

— В любом случае я не мог справиться с тем, — он кивнул в сторону валяющихся конечностей тзинчита со всё ещё зажатыми в них свитком и тубусом. — Я не могу к этому прикоснуться, не навредив себе, а ты — можешь.

Я поднял свиток: ничего необычного — кожа, золотой обрез, неровные, словно наспех выведенные письмена… Я едва сумел оторваться — небрежные каракули въедались в мозг, прося, нет, требуя вызвать их к жизни. На моё счастье, свиток был залит кровью, и большая часть его была скрыта от взгляда, но, подозреваю, увиденное останется со мною навсегда. Что ж, добро пожаловать в копилку.

Я затолкал свиток в тубус, и поднял голову, оглядываясь: сейчас я наконец заметил то, что должно было насторожить меня с самого начала. Войдя, я увидел стоящего за кафедрой "механожреца", и решил, что всё так или иначе — в норме.

На самом же деле всё было очень и очень плохо: здесь находилось ещё две больших кафедры и четыре — маленьких, разнесённых друг от друга на такое расстояние, что становилось понятно: один человек просто физически не мог бы обслуживать их все одновременно. А значит... значит, в помещении находится ещё как минимум шесть трупов, готовых принять любую сущность из варпа, буде таковая вознамерится занять опустевшую оболочку. Возможно, сбои больше и не повторятся, но рисковать я не мог:

— Мы должны их сжечь.

— О-о-о, совместное уничтожение трупов, — протянул демонхост, — да ты меня балуешь!

Когда мы покидали помещение, сказать, что в нём было нечем дышать — значило не сказать ничего. После того, как мы свалили тела в одну кучу и направили на них термоизлучатели, мы смердели похуже мясников, отработавших двойную смену на скотобойне, и выглядели соответственно. Инстинктивно я держал руки так, чтобы они не соприкасались с телом, но сказать с уверенностью, какая часть меня была изгваздана больше, не представлялось возможным. Черубаэль вносил в эту картину свою долю безумия, периодически облизывая то покрытые кровью губы, то — перепачканные демон знает в чём пальцы. Он откровенно наслаждался происходящим, а я решил не протестовать, благо, зрителей помимо меня в коридорах не наблюдалось.


	10. Кто кого приручил. Жизнь с последствиями

Свиток жёг мне руку, требуя использовать его: заключенная в нём энергия рвалась наружу, прося… Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение — когда и как я снова успел достать его, я не помнил, и это мне очень, очень не понравилось. Сопротивляясь собственному желанию, я закинул свиток в футляр. Лёгкий щелчок подтвердил, что тот надежно встал в пазы. Я закрыл тубус и спрятал его в контейнер. Опечатав его, я вызвал сервитора. Всё, больше я ему не хозяин. Вплоть до нашего прибытия на Кольцо Миров он пробудет на складах корабля, а оттуда направится прямиком к Рейвенору. 

Подошедший сзади Черубаэль практически навис над моим плечом. Окутывавший его тяжёлый запах гари и крови змеёй заполз в желудок, заставляя его сжаться. Я порадовался тому, что единственной едой за прошедшее время был вчерашний обед.

— Мы закончили?

— На сегодня — да. — Я обернулся, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Наверное, мне следовало что-то сказать, но со словами не складывалось. Поэтому я просто сжал его предплечье рукой и, кивнув, направился в ванную комнату. Закрывать двери я не стал.

Черубаэль не заставил себя ждать. Когда горячие руки обвили мои плечи, а тяжёлый подбородок устроился в том месте, где шея соединяется с плечом, я откинулся назад, перенося вес и позволяя демону держать себя. В конце концов, именно этот демон был моим.

Вода смазывала его прикосновения, местами скрывая их, а местами — усиливая и подчеркивая. Разводы крови и сажи оплывали с меня, сползая, подобно шкуре змеи, и вместе с тем окончательно отступала моя неуверенность. Я словно рождался заново — здесь и сейчас. Легко оттолкнувшись, я развернулся к Черубаэлю лицом. В первую очередь надо быть честным с собой, а честность сейчас состояла в том, чтобы быть полноценным участником — не только брать, а давать: делить всё происходящее на двоих — и разумом, и телом.

Его губы шевельнулись, отчетливо артикулируя моё имя, но с них не сорвалось ни звука. Я поднял руку и провёл ею по его спине снизу вверх. Рельефные мышцы под пальцами закаменели.

— Ты ко мне прикоснулся, — почему-то шепотом сказал демонхост.

— Ну, учитывая обстоятельства, это разумно. — Я недоумённо моргнул, но руку не убрал.

— Ты ВПЕРВЫЕ прикоснулся ко МНЕ. — Он прикрыл глаза, словно смакуя это ощущение. — ЕЩЁ! 

И было в этой просьбе что-то настолько животное и глубинное, что я растерялся. Мне казалось — ничего необычного не происходило: демонхост столько ночей провёл рядом, что я практически потерял им счёт, а он ловил каждое моё прикосновение так, словно ничего прекраснее в жизни не испытывал, и, разумеется, теперь касался сам. Хотя, происходящее сложно было назвать прикосновениями — он с нажимом вёл ладонями по коже, словно еще немного, и он стянет её с моего тела, оставляя более обнаженным, чем я был. 

Я запустил руки в волосы Баэля, огладив подушечками пальцев основания рожек, и потянул его на себя, целуя. Мокрые горячие губы его не пахли ничем, словно вода начисто слизала с них всякую индивидуальность, но это было лишь секундное впечатление — спутать его поцелуй с чьим-то другим было нельзя. Возможно, потому, что до него с мужчинами я не целовался, а возможно — потому, что это был именно он — всё-таки у него был десяток-другой тысячелетий, чтобы здорово поднатаскаться в этом деле. 

Очень быстро поцелуй из исследующего перешел во властный. То, как демонхост ранее отступал, получив отказ, почему-то создало впечатление, что он будет нерешительным. Самообман, конечно. Когда это такие, как он, не брали то, до чего могли дотянуться? Сейчас Черубаэль с моего молчаливого согласия уверенно заполнил всё окружающее пространство, демонстрируя, что до сегодняшнего дня он был сама скромность. Демонхост прижимал меня к себе, яростно целуя, а я не оставался в долгу, словно стремясь оставить на нём столько отметин, сколько получится. Ванна и все добрые намерения были забыты — мы вывалились обратно в апартаменты, так и не отмыв копоть и кровь, и оставляя на полу мокрые следы.

Когда на кровать свалилось два не самых лёгких тела, она скрипнула, но устояла. Покрывало тут же мстительно прилипло к моей спине. Я извернулся, подгребая под себя демонхоста и одновременно пытаясь отлепить настырную ткань. Черубаэль выгнулся, подставляясь под мои руки. Мокрая кожа в разводах сажи скользила под моими ладонями, отдаваясь в них невиданным жаром. Проклятое покрывало наконец сползло с меня, ветошью и пеплом распадаясь под прикосновениями демонхоста, оставив по себе лишь привычный уже запах гари и следы копоти.

— Ты мог не возвращаться, — неожиданно сорвалось с моего языка.

— И ты не стал бы вытягивать меня снова? — Черубаэль обманчиво обмяк под моими руками, словно и не он только что пытался впечатать меня во все окрестные стены.

— Не знаю. — По крайней мере, это было честно. — Какое-то время — точно нет.

— А потом ты бы соскучился, — он ухмыльнулся. Заостренные ногти впились мне в поясницу и двинулись вверх, прочерчивая в коже параллельные дорожки. — И обязательно выволок бы меня к себе на новую вечеринку. Нет уж, Грегор, я уже говорил, что решил остаться, так что придется тебе с этим смириться. Тем более, мне не хочется заново обживать тело какого-то бедняги, вычищая поганой метлой все его дурацкие воспоминания.

— М-м-м? Воспоминания-то тебе чем мешают? — Я склонился ближе, проводя носом по его щеке.

— От них... тесно. — Демонхост шевельнул плечом. — Словно ты заперт в ящике, утыканном гвоздями, и куда ни повернись — они впиваются в тебя. Даже воспоминания специально выращенного тела ранят неимоверно, а уж того, что успело пожить... Думаешь, почему мы не вселяемся самостоятельно во всех и каждого? Если хозяин не хочет — демон не сможет войти. Подходит только добровольно отданное. Или пустое.

— А как же демонхосты?

— Тут без вариантов. Благодаря заклинаниям мы не можем вырваться наружу, но поверь, очень хотим. Всё! — перебил он сам себя. — Хватит разговоров!

Когда Баэль снова опрокинул меня на спину, простыни оказались горячими, словно до меня там лежал не он, а ростовая грелка. Впрочем, долго отвлекаться на это не получилось: руки, грудь, спина, снова руки — он заполонил собою весь мир, так, словно намеревался оторваться за всё прошедшее время. А ещё он был очень тяжёлым, ещё немного — и лежать под ним было бы некомфортно, но он словно чувствовал грань и не продавливал сверх неё. 

Раздраженно зашипев, Черубаэль мотнул головой, убирая с глаз мешавшиеся пряди, и, всем телом прильнув ко мне, зарылся лицом в мою шею. Я почувствовал, как от бегущих по коже мелких разрядов волосы у меня на загривке встают дыбом. Его напряженный пах прижался к моему, демонстрируя полную боевую готовность. "Интересно, а за счет чего у демонов происходит возбуждение?" — спросить я не успел, демонхост раздраженно прошипел что-то вроде: "Ты слишком громко думаешь", и, крепче сомкнув на моих плечах руки, почти привычно сомкнул зубы на моей шее, на этот раз прокусив кожу. Я откинул голову назад, позволяя ему это, и Черубаэль, впился губами в подношение, крепко вцепившись в мои плечи и как-то неприлично сосредоточившись на этом действе.

Бездумно зарыв пальцы в его волосы, и массируя кожу на затылке, я поинтересовался:

— Вкусно?

— Ты и не представляешь, насколько, — Черубаэль оторвался от моей шеи, слизывая с губ остатки крови. Моей крови. Это должно было пугать, нет?

— Теряешь хватку и отвлекаешься, — пошутил я.

— Провожу разведку боем, — Черубаэль был сама серьезность. — Сейчас всё будет, Грегор, не беспокойся. 

И больше он действительно не отвлекался. Когда в бульварной литературе рассказывают о зарядах, бегущих по телу от прикосновений — не верьте. Они не идут ни в какое сравнение с реальными молниями, пляшущими на вашей коже. Ощущалось так, словно ко мне прикасались десятки рук одновременно. Они гладили, впивались ногтями в самых неожиданных местах, пятнали огнём и заставляли тело с новой силой жаждать их жалящих касаний. Откровенно говоря, я запутался, не понимая, какое прикосновение реально, а какое — вызвано мечущимся вокруг белым пламенем. Глаза не справлялись с нагрузкой, и я закрыл их, сосредотачиваясь на тактильном контакте, но получилось плохо — белый водоворот, круживший в каюте, ворвался напрямую в мой разум, минуя такую банальную вещь, как зрительные нервы. И я впустил его, позволяя осветить самые дальние закоулки моих воспоминаний, но вместе с тем ринулся к его источнику. Баш на баш, как говорится. Я услышал удивленный вздох Черубаэля, когда тот понял, что получит лишь то, что я захочу отдать, не больше. Но он тут же извернулся, сплетая наши разумы воедино, словно повторяя символ апотекариона. Я открылся ему навстречу и едва не захлебнулся: нельзя чувствовать столько всего одновременно: восторг, восхищение, смешанная с торжеством обида...

В реальном мире демонхост уже прочно занял ведущую позицию, что меня вполне устраивало — не все игры одинаково полезны, к тому же именно сейчас, когда меня, как и его, накрыло миксом из ощущений, а тела стали нашим общим вместилищем, понятия о границах допустимого несколько смазались. Нельзя ласкать себя и при этом быть против, зная, что на самом деле ты очень даже за. Эта закольцованность вышла на новый виток, когда мы, следуя естественному развитию событий, стали одним целым. 

Демонхост не спешил, и если бы я был более сентиментален, то сказал бы — был бережен, но это было бы перебором. И, тем не менее, первые движения получились как в замедленной съёмке. Я шатнулся ему навстречу, но не преуспел: кажется, демон контролировал себя лучше, чем я.

— Ч-ш-ш-ш, сегодня я главный, — Черубаэль потянул меня за бёдра, входя до упора, — будь человеком, Грегор, ты хотел этого всего пару месяцев, а я — несколько сотен лет. Он откинулся назад, прижимаясь ко мне лишь пахом. — Это только наш момент, чувствуешь?

Я промолчал. Чувство общности схлынуло, оставив нас наедине друг с другом, но снова по отдельности: хозяина-не-хозяина и раба-не-раба. «Любовники». Я примерил на себя это слово, и оно мне не понравилось. За прошедшее время мы стали чем-то намного большим. «Друзья». Это тоже не подходило — какая-то слишком извращённая дружба получалась. Впрочем, с Черубаэлем всё шло навыворот, так почему отношения должны были стать исключением? «Отношения». Вот оно. Мы — пара?

— Да что ж такое! — брови Черубаэля возмущённо поползли вверх. — Ты вообще умеешь не думать?! 

Я, не удержавшись, таки заржал. Представляю, как мы выглядели со стороны: израненные, в копоти, чужой и своей крови, в разорённой и изгвазданной постели… — и потянул его на себя:

— Ты просто не останавливайся!

На этот раз я открыл разум, не дожидаясь просьбы, а Черубаэль и не пытался просить, ринувшись вперёд во всех возможных смыслах.

 

***

 

— Почему ты уступил? — Черубаэль провел ногтями по моей груди, оставляя на коже белые царапины.

— Захотел, — я расслабленно валялся, раскинув руки и ноги, и не собирался выбираться из постели даже под страхом смерти. Покрывала и простыни мы спинали на пол ещё в самом начале, но местный голый матрац представлял собою вполне сносное лежбище. И в любом случае, у нас в запасе была ещё одна спальня.

— Это не ответ. — Он чуть сильнее надавил на кожу над моим сердцем и стянул пальцы корзиночкой, словно пытаясь что-то удержать.

Повинуясь непонятному порыву, я накрыл его руку своей.

— Это ответ, которым тебе придется удовольствоваться.

— Но я должен знать свои шансы на повтор.

«Определённо, пусти козла в огород...» 

А вслух я не удержался от шпильки:

— Думаешь, он будет? 

— Я был настолько плох?

— На комплимент нарываешься?— Я наконец повернул голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

Демонхост шевельнул плечом:

— Не совсем. Проявляю заинтересованность. Это у вас, кажется, так называется.

— Заинтересованность ты уже и так напроявлял — будь здоров! Теперь моя очередь. — Я потянулся, чувствуя, как по телу растекается приятная ломота. — И чтобы ты знал, у нас дальнейший интерес принято проявлять в виде "кофе в постель".

— Выливать? — поинтересовался демон.

— Тьфу на тебя. Приносить.

— Выливать веселее. Особенно горячий,— задумчиво протянул демонхост.— У вас как-то много ритуалов, завязанных на еду. Чревоугодие — грех, знаешь?

— Это где?

— Это давно. — Он замолчал, задумавшись о чём-то своём.

Я тоже думал. Мысли, посетившие меня во время секса, просто так не отступали. Мы — это роли, которые мы играем, и сегодняшнее положение вещей, как выяснилось, меня вполне устраивало. Так что… следующее утро должно было начаться для нас с чего угодно, только не со стандартного "Вон", но с чего именно, я пока не придумал.


	11. Эпилог. Двумя месяцами позже

_«Инквизитору Ордо Ксенос, Грегору Эйзенхорну, от инквизитора Гидеона Рейвенора:_

_Дорогой друг, до меня докатились отголоски событий, произошедших на «Фальконе». Несмотря на то, что курс этого корабля пролегает довольно далеко от оговоренного ранее региона, а скорее, именно благодаря этому, подозреваю твоё участие в этих событиях. Не утруждайся, и не отвечай. В который уже раз твоё присутствие и действия явились спасением для многих и многих._

_Считаю своим долгом сообщить, что я направил в Ордос ходатайство о присвоении тебе пурпурной инсигнии с соответствующим ей правом независимого действия, чтобы ничья воля, кроме Императора, не связывала твоих решений. Думаю, что если бы ты приложил к моему письму свой отчёт о случившемся, это произвело бы большее впечатление и склонило бы чашу весов на твою сторону…_

_P.S: Твой подарок в безопасности._

_Искренне твой, Гидеон»_

 

Я моргнул. Несмотря на потрясающий интеллект, в некоторых вещах мой ученик оставался всё таким же наивным идеалистом, как при нашей первой встрече. Быстро отстучав ответ, я привычно обернулся в поисках Черубаэля, и, не обнаружив его, решил заняться делами насущными — следовало убедиться в целости доспеха, ранее порученного демонхосту с просьбой привести в порядок. Не самому, разумеется, но уж в его способности отловить местного сервитора я был уверен.

Искомое обнаружилось в одной из дальних комнат — на специальной стойке.

Я грязно выругался: как я и просил, доспехи были отполированы до блеска, на них не осталось ни одного свидетельства нашего последнего приключения — ни единой царапины, ни самой маленькой вмятины, ничего… Даже украшавшая их аквила была целёхонька и сияла, словно маленькое солнце.

Собственно, все доспехи это самое Солнце и напоминали. По той простой причине, что теперь были золотыми. Полностью.

***

Гидеон Рейвенор сидел перед когитатором, задумчиво вглядываясь в светящуюся на экране одну-единственную строчку:

  
__«Пурпурную инсигнию не просят, её берут».*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Официальные» сведения о Грегоре Эйзенхорне обрываются во время его последней операции на мире-гробнице демонов Гюль, где он разыскал и казнил еретика Понтиуса Гло. Дальнейшие сведения о Грегоре Эйзенхорне отрывочны, но предполагается, что он взял инсигнию пурпурного цвета (то есть перестал отчитываться в своих действиях перед ордосом) и продолжал служить Инквизиции, используя демонхоста Черубаэля. Предположительно, Эйзенхонрн погиб в 402.М41 на Федре во время расследования связанного с культом Божьей Братии, но события рассказа «Шип вызывает Коготь» и новой серии «Перигелий», говорят об обратном.


End file.
